


Swan Advisor

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animal Transformation, Curses, Daemons, Fae Magic, Ignis is a badass, Inspired by Swan Princess (1994), M/M, Ravus is awkward, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Jerk, somnus has no morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Ignis has been instructed to look after Noctis; however, performing some his duties have been challenging ever since Prince Ravus came to visit along with his sister Luna. Luna is kind and decent but Ravus is more despicable than a spoiled brat. It become apparent to all that both can not hide their distaste for each other; however, as the years go by one begins to have a change of heart.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Gladiolus Amicitia/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fleurentia Minibang 2021. I had a great artist Merlin who did the artwork in this fanfic which can be found here https://twitter.com/Octomerls/status/1351270714138091524.  
> Merlin can be found here. Twitter: https://twitter.com/Octomerls  
> Tumblr: https://octomerls.tumblr.com/

For as long as the sun had risen over Insomnia, Niflheim had been at war with said country. It was eons of countless battles, countless purging of lands, and countless losses throughout the ages. However, over the last hundred years, a new change was seen within the warring countries. Niflheim's people began to rebel to become strong and change the infrastructure of the large nation. It was no simple feat; it took years over a hundred to be exact but it was possible that Niflheim was no longer warring with the Insomnia nation. It’ territories and claims over other regions began to dwindle as it began to recess and fall back to its older borders. This was due in part to the citizens taking over and establishing a new form of governing of the people. Currently, it was working well but only time would tell how it would fare in the future. One of the nations to gain its freedom from Niffheilm’s claws was Tenebrae.

Tenebrae was one of the first nations claimed by Niflheim during the earliest time. It had not been a nation long before it was overrun by the other country as such most of culture was a mix of Niflheim and Tenebrae customs. It was a mixed nation with roots in both territories. As such it was seen as a less developed nation compared to other nations. Most of the divided regions in Insomnia did not want to deal with the small nation that had separated from the hostile nation. Compared to the other countries that fought against Niflheim throughout history Tenebrae was a neutral region in that regard. That is why it made other regions hesitant in trusting its people.

To counter this claim Insomnia’s leader at the time, King Regis was proposing a joining of the two nations through an arranged marriage. While it was an old and barbaric way to join nations it was also seen in good faith that a country like Insomnia would make itself vulnerable to an uncertain and developing nation. As such both leaders of each nation joined and discussed the details of the arranged marriage, Insomnia was to give Prince Noctis to the Oracle Lunafreya of Tenebrae once they both reached their maturity. Meetings between the two were encouraged to develop a strong bond and a sense of responsibility for their predetermined future.

However, there was one who was opposed to the idea. King Somnus, Regis's distant brother. He had been a major cause of the divide in Niflheim and used his powers to gain land that was not his. With his accomplice Ardyn a mysterious man who showed up out of the blue, he laid waste to much of the free land in the name of Insomnia. As such Regis had to make a difficult choice in banishing his brother to keep the peace of the land. His brother did not handle the banishment well but there was little Somnus could do except release a curse onto Regis that one day he would return and take all that was his and destroy it. This would have been reason enough to kill his brother yet Regis refused. He knew his brother was angry with the way the world was changing and just needed time to adjust. Perhaps in the future, they could once again become brothers. Perhaps one day his brother Somnus could see how the joining of these two nations would be a benefit.

However, it was not to be. Tenebrae and Insomnia’s first meeting was to be unexpected. While King Regis and his son were making the journey through Eusciello towards Tenebrae they were attacked by a large Marilith. In an unfortunate chain of events, the young prince was severely injured during the attack. King Regis was only able to stall the demon for some time before his son was attacked before his very eyes. After the trying battle, Regis and his retainers retreated home for his son to recuperate. It took many surgeries and weeks of hospital stays before Noctis was allowed to have visitors. However, even after weeks of therapy Noctis still was not healing fully. He was plagued by nightmares of the attack and his injuries seemed to multiple due to the snake’s venom. Potions were able to stall the effects but could not heal the venom’s damage or lingering effects.

During this time Tenebrae kept in touch with Insomnia. After the first few weeks of Noctis’s healing, they suggested Luna coming to see the prince. Luna was in training to become the next oracle and as such had shown promise in being able to heal wounds. They could not guarantee much would be healed or if anything could be healed but it was a conscious effort on their part.

So it was that during the fall Lunafreya first visited the prince while he was still weak in bed. It was an awkward meeting Noctis in and out between the medications and feeling tired as a whole from the event. However, over a few short days, there was a massive improvement in the prince. His color was returning, he was able to eat more often, and stay awake more. He still was not fully recovered and there was a slim chance he could gain movement in his lower limbs after his treatment. Still, Lunafreya tried to help Noctis with what she could. Unfortunately, the healing process was a higher-level skill that most oracles in the past could tolerate without becoming weak for days. Luna, because of her inexperience, became weak after short healing sessions with Noctis and thus was allowed to stay within the insomnia borders while healing Noctis. This was frowned upon in Insomnia. The people could handle the oracle healing their prince but not that the oracle was staying in the Citadel. Tensions grew from her stay until eventually, the king had to announce the pre-arranged marriage planed in the future. Once it was announced to the people the tensions began to decrease however there were still rumors about the oracle charming the Royalty of Insomnia to improve their agenda.

It was all lies of course however, some individuals called it a fake broadcast and made up false claims to try and deter the king from becoming more involved with Tenebrae. However eventually the fuss died down and the people accepted the change over the following months, some stubbornly clinging to their beliefs while others just accepting the change. Finally, at this point in time, it seemed the tensions were finally settling down.

Until today.

Ravus Nox Fleuret hated Noctis Luci Caelum with all his being. Besides the fact his sister was wasting her energy on healing the useless boy, he could not stand the fact she was spending less time with him to care for the worthless boy. He scrunches his nose in disgust seeing Luna push Noctis in his wheelchair. Really is the Prince of Insomnia so weak he can’t be bothered to walk on his own? It’s disgusting to see such an open display of weakness. Does the Prince not understand the consequences of his actions? Of appearing so weak in front of everyone here?

Ravus crosses his arms over his chest and feels a warm hand patting his shoulder.

“Now Ravus if you keep frowning so your face will be stuck like that,” his mother smiles. “Are you upset about something?”

Ravus sighs arms still crossed. “I want him to leave. He’s hurting Luna.”

“Ravus we’ve been over this,” she sighs. “Your sister is performing a great deed.”

“But he hurts her and he doesn’t even care,” he frowns watching Noctis laugh as Luna smiles pushing him around in his wheelchair.

His mother looks over at the two children and chuckles. “It doesn’t seem to be that way. Yes, your sister does get weak when she uses her powers but it does seem she enjoys his company. Your sister can handle this. You must have faith.”

Ravus looks up at his mother and sighs, “I know she can handle it, but should she?” He furrows his brows, “why can’t I do something to bring our nations together? Why does it have to be her,” he says sneering as he looks at Noctis. “And that helpless boy.”

“Ravus,” snaps his mother making Ravus gulp. “I will hear no more of this. Your sister has accepted her position and is happy you will not cause trouble for them am I clear?”

“Yes mother,” he replies as she pats his shoulder.

“Good now, why don’t you introduce yourself to Noctis’s future advisor. Perhaps he might have insight into what Noctis is really like if you are concerned for your sister.”

Ravus looks over where his mother has gestured and sees a young boy about his age dressed in a suit. His ash-blonde hair is pulled to the side like a bowl haircut. Ravus huffs and begins to make his way towards the boy. He looks over his shoulder and sees his mother encouraging him to continue. He rolls his eyes and continues walking towards the boy.

When he stands in front of the boy he is not impressed. Already he can see the signs of weakness in this future advisor. Green eyes behind spectacles already a sign his eyes will get worse as he ages, stick-thin frame no wonder the prince got injured with such a scrawny advisor.

“Good day Prince Ravus,” the boy says interrupting him from his thoughts. “On behalf of Prince Noctis I wish to thank you for the hospitality your family has offered during the Prince’s difficult time,” he bows.

Ravus sniffs, “yes hospitality is that what you call it when you hurt my sister?”

“I beg pardon,” asks the boy rising from his bow. “I assure you the Prince has no intention of hurting Oracle Lunafreya.”

Ravus flips his white hair behind him, “yes and I’m sure a servant such as you can guarantee such a thing?”

Ignis’s hands fidgets at his side, “of course, however one with two eyes could see they are both enjoying themselves immensely seems that only the dark cloud above your head is a cause for concern.”

Ravus puffs out his chest, “take that back. I order it.”

“You may order it all you wish by I only follow Insomnia orders not some child’s whims from another nation,” he says voice shaking.

Ravus laughs, “we'll see about that,” he answers turning on his heel. He calls over his shoulder. “I hope your prince isn’t completely useless in defending himself.”

Ignis’s eye narrows at the Prince’s words. What is he planning? He looks over at Noctis and Lunafreya, both are enjoying themselves as Luna rushes along with the wheelchair pretending it is a vehicle instead of just a wheelchair. It’s amusing and playful. Nothing harmful in that activity at all. Besides, the adults would have said something if there was a problem. Ignis sighs forcing the movement in his hands to still. He needs to be more focused not so distracted. He watches as both royals turning the wheelchair around quickly heading down a new pathway full of bushes. That’s when he notices the shine of white hair hiding behind one of the bushes.

The prince wouldn’t dare, would he?

Ignis makes his move quickly across the pathway running as fast as his short legs can carry him. He reaches the bushes where Ravus is hiding and glares at him. “What are you doing?”

“Proving a point,” he states turning his attention back to Noctis as he tries to throw a stick through the spike of the wheelchair. Ignis sees red and tackles him towards the ground making Ravus drop the stick on the ground.

Ravus screams as Ignis tackles him and pushes him in the dirt. Ravus raises his hand and slaps Ignis across the face grabbing at his shirt. Ignis’s glasses fly off his face as he pulls Ravus up by his shirt and tries to slam him down on the ground. Both boys hit, bite, and scratch at each other until two guards pull both boys from each other.

“What is the meaning of this,” shouts King Regis drawing everyone’s attention. “Ignis have you no shame,” he scolds as Ignis picks up his chipped glasses from the ground. “I want an explanation right now!”

Ignis hands shake at his sides. His fingers rub against one another as he speaks. “Your majesty—”

“Ignis quiet your hands,” he says letting out a deep breath. “I am sorry for yelling. Please tell me what happened.”

Ignis nods his head and begins to relay the events as they happened. He mentions Ravus’s comments, his plan to throw a stick into Noctis’s wheelchair, that lead to the scuffle before them. Ravus’s mother looks down at her son who only stares out at Ignis. How dare he make him look like a spoiled child. How dare he embarrass him in front of everyone. This would have never happened if Noctis had never gotten hurt and stolen his sister from him.

“He’s lying,” Ravus interrupts. “That never happened.”

King Regis looks down at Ravus, “then tell me what _really_ happened.”

“That servant—”

“You mean Ignis?”

“Yes him,” he points as his mother scolds him. “He tricked me. He said we were going to play a game of hid and seek and he just attacked me in the bushes. That’s why I was hiding in the bushes. He got too aggressive.”

The king sighs, “Ignis is this true?”

“No your majesty.” He answers hands shaking. “He is lying.”

“Ignis you know it is a great offense to lie to the king,” he says solemnly looking at Ignis shake his hands by his side. “You have overexerted yourself for the day go rest with Charlix he will also attend to your punishment for this event.” Ignis keeps his lips sealed tightly and offers a nod towards the King before leaving towards Charlix.

King Regis sighs and bows his head towards her majesty Sylva. “I apologize for his behavior please do not look on it as an attack.”

“Of course not,” she replies grabbing her son by the arm. “I am sure my Ravus played a small part in the scuffle. Perhaps another course of manners is required for my son. It was simply a fight between two children, I know you care no ill blood towards my people.”

“Thank you once again, Sylva.” He answers before walking towards his son and Luna to talk with them. He thinks they have both had enough fun for one adventure.

Meanwhile, Sylva glares down at Ravus. “Ravus darling,” she says in a too-sweet voice.

Ravus flinches from the sound, “yes mother?”

“I know Ignis told the truth. The only reason you have not been punished is because of your status as a prince.”

Ravus smiles, “then I am not in trouble?”

Sylva chuckles, “Ravus you are in more trouble than you think. Ignis is dealing with a worse punishment than yourself. It seems unfair he should be the only one punished. So as of this moment, you are not allowed to have any playtime for the next two weeks. You will have a repeat of your manners studies since you _clearly_ have no intention of using them, and you will apologize to Ignis. Do I make myself clear?”

Ravus opens his mouth to speak and frowns, “yes mother,” he grumbles crossing his arms.

His mother beams, “good then I expect you to apologize before the day is done. Now chop-chop dear,” she laughs lightly.

Ravus holds the urge to roll his eyes and instead turns on his heel keeping his head held high as he plans to find Ignis. Once he’s done apologizing to the servant, he can return to something more fun. He doesn’t understand why he needs to apologize to someone like him. He doesn’t deserve it his status being what it is, however, his mother said to apologize and he doesn’t want a worse punishment. So with that in mind, he steadies himself in searching for Ignis to reluctantly apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

“I do not accept your apology,” answers Ignis from the kitchen sink. Currently, he is washing vegetables in the sink to help in preparing dinner. It is one of his punishments for the evening.

“What?”

“I will repeat myself. I do not accept your apology,” he answers staring at him before returning towards washing the vegetables.

“But you have to,” he stutters out. “I said sorry so now everything is better.”

Ignis turns off the spicket and dries his hands stepping down from the stool. He stands in front of Ravus, shoulders pulled back. “Everything is not alright. I am receiving punishments for something I didn’t do. You lied and got away with it an apology does not change that fact. Please leave me be before you cause me more trouble.”

Ravus feels his face turning red as Ignis stares at him coolly. Ravus raises his hands in the air angry. “Fine. Fine.” He says before knocking over some pots on the table. “Better clean that up servant,” he sneers leaving the kitchen.

Ravus fumes as he walks out of the kitchen how dare he. How dare Ignis refuse his apology. He should be grateful someone like him even took the effort to apologize. But no Ignis had to throw it in his face. One thing is for certain he hates Ignis Scientia. He’ll never get along with that cretin. Never.

* * *

Never is a very long time to hate someone as Ravus soon finds out. That first summer was difficult for all involved. However, the next summer proved to be just about the same. Luna and Noctis playing peacefully together while Ignis and Ravus fight with one another. They of course learned from their first scuffle to not openly fight in public. No, it became a game of who could cause the other to lose their temper and attack first.

Ravus was the instigator. He knew as a prince his punishment would not be nearly as bad as Ignis’s. Thus he would try to get under the boy’s skin. It was easy to do after a while. Ignis seemed to have trouble keeping his temper in check. Or at least he appeared to lose his temper but not in the way Ravus expected. While most would have yelled, screamed, or start a fight Ignis’s hands would shake or he would pinch the back of his hand breathing through clenched teeth. He was odd when he got angered.

It was their second summer spending time together not because they wanted to but because the king was allowing Noctis and Luna to meet and get to know each other before their future marriage. Noctis had just started being able to use a walker instead of the wheelchair as often. It was pathetic.

Ravus sighs pulling his hair back tying a cord to keep it from his face. He walks into the kitchen and spots Ignis the short boy was wearing an apron. An actual apron like one of the maids. Flour was up to his arms and some had gotten on his cheeks. He looks like a pitiful mess. Ravus chuckles, “well if it isn’t Ignis, how goes this disaster you call food coming along,” he teases. Ignis ignores the jab and continues to work the dough of the bread.

Ravus lets out a snort earning Ignis’s attention from his kneading of the dough.

“Is there something you need Ravus or are you pretending to be a pig with that snorting?

Ravus huffs, “definitely not a pig but I have to say this role fits you better than the one you were given.” Ignis sighs and begins to bang the bread dough out on the table. “I mean really you’d make a better maid than an advisor wouldn’t you say? There’s nothing rolling in that big head of yours anyway so why has your king wasted years training someone like you I don’t understand.”

“Perhaps because at least I can complete my lessons in a timely fashion compared to someone else in this kitchen.” He punches the bread on the table Ravus flinching. “please be a dear and pay more attention towards your studies instead of boring me with your games.”

“You think this is a game?”

“What else would it be? You are wasting your time with one of the servants when you could be applying yourself elsewhere. Surely even a simple mind like yours can see why this game helps no one or improves anything.” He pulls out the jam he had made earlier and watched as Ravus grabs it.

“Well it seems to anger you enough,” he grins as Ignis stands there covered in flour holding out his hand for the jar. Ravus smirks and puts his fist into the jam before wiping it over Ignis apron. “Oh sorry, I thought you needed something sweet to go with that sour face of yours.”

Ravus waves his hand turning on his heel exiting the kitchen. Ignis lips twitch as his hands fidget by his side. He is resisting the urge to tackle the prince once more. He knows it will solve nothing and Ravus will barely get a slap on the wrist. Instead, he turns his attention back toward the defenseless bread dough and begins to pound it imagining it as Ravus’s face. It takes some of the annoyance away but he really wishes he could give the same treatment the bread is receiving towards Ravus.

* * *

It takes a few years but eventually Ignis is able to get his revenge against Ravus. Three years have passed since that day in the kitchen. Three years of having to hold back his rage against that boy, well teen now. It wasn’t just the kitchen incident that Ravus tried to see him get angry. Every year when he was expected to travel with Noctis to greet Lunafreya or if it was reversed Ravus always seemed to be there standing out in front ready to attack Ignis at a moment’s notice. It was not too serious to draw the adult’s attention but it was just enough for all-around to understand Ignis and Ravus had formed a rivalry over what no one knew. It gradually got more vicious over the years. Changing from simple pranks such as frogs found in Ravus’s drawers to outright fighting from unseen eyes.

While it was an annoyance having to deal with the behavior Ignis found the interactions beneficial, if in only that he would be prepared for most sneak attacks or possible ambushes in the future. His training after his first encounter with Ravus dealt with combat training. It was unheard of for an advisor to have such training since the shield would be the protector to both the advisor and prince, with the prince being saved first of course. It was something that his tutors frowned upon however by some stroke of luck and intuition he was able to start his training with basic combat skills eventually leading to the daggers he was proficient in.

It’s also where he met the future king’s shield, Gladiolus. Gladiolus, or Gladio as he liked to be called did not behave like a normal shield. He was protective and fierce of course, each Amicitia was; however, his attitude towards Ignis was more welcoming than he expected. Ignis expected to be treated as a joke, as someone who needed to earn their place in fighting, just as how he had to fight and defend himself against Ravus. Gladio was not like that at all. He only asked for Ignis to try his best and to improve himself daily. He was brash and blunt but he was kind in his teachings. It also helped that he was around the same age as Ignis which lead to both forming a strong friendship.

“Sounds like this guy needs to be punched in the face.” Gladio answers sitting by Ignis outside the training ground. He rubs the water bottle across his forehead trying to cool down before taking a gulp.

“He is a prince that is not something that can be done,” Ignis says wiping his brow with the back of his gloves. He can feel the heat on his face and the sweat rolling down his body. It is most unpleasant and causing him stress. He flinches as Gladio places a cold bottle against the side of his face and offers a smile.

“…still sounds like he needs it though to come down a peg or two at least Ignis.”

“It would be an improvement if he would just be tolerable in my presence.” He takes the cool bottle from Gladio and unscrews the top before taking a small drink from the bottle. “I do not understand why he continues to fight with me. He has always been angry at Noctis for stealing his sister’s time.”

“Well like you said can’t punch a prince even if the other one is a prince so he went to the next best thing.” He sighs. “Still I think you can kick his ass easily.”

“I will not be his punching bag.” Ignis clutches the flimsy bottle and spills most of it down his shirt. It felt good cooling down from the accident but was still embarrassing. Gladio snorts about to pat him on the back before thinking better of it. Ignis was weird with touch.

“Of course you won’t. You’re going to show that guy what you are made of and make him humble. You’ve already gotten wickedly deadly with the daggers. Why not try scaring him next time?” he waggles his eyebrows.

“If only it were that easy. Our fights cannot happen in the presence of others otherwise I get in trouble and he gets a small punishment if even that.” He pouts resting his head on a gloved hand.

“They don’t scold him?”

“No he’s the prince and can do no wrong,” he sighs feeling Gladio’s gaze upon him. He does not want the obvious comfort from the guy but it is nice to have a friend.

“Even Noctis gets some punishment when he’s being a jerk.” Gladio rubs the side of his face. “He has gotten moodier lately. Not a clue as to why.”

“Well, he has reached the double digits.” Ignis smiles up at him as Gladio rolls his eyes.

“Yeah but you did too and you’re not a complete nightmare. Hell, you’re more adult than most adults,” he laughs as Ignis nods his head stiffly.

“I suppose so.”

“See even the way you speak. I mean you don’t sound like a teenager it’s weird.” He lets out a long sigh. “But I guess you have to be, being an advisor and all. Don’t need a meathead for that position,” he snorts.

“I don’t find you a meathead. So please refrain from calling yourself one indirectly.”

Gladio laughs, “could have just said don’t be too hard on yourself instead of all that. But I don’t know what’d I’d do with a relaxed Ignis.”

“I’m relaxed. I can be relaxed,” he huffs trying to slouch as he sits but failing.

“Sure thing Suit but don’t worry about it,” he stands up stretching. “Now let’s find a way you can show off for Ravus.”

“I don’t want to show off for him I want to annihilate him and watch him burn.” He answers plainly watching as Gladio laughs under his breath.

“Ok, I like this side of you Ignis finally some fire and not all business. That I can work with.” He holds his hand out, “let’s get to work so you can annihilate this asshole.”

* * *

This year it is Luna’s year to travel to Insomnia and with it, she brings her brother Ravus. While Ravus had grown taller over the years his lack of respect only grew worse, the only difference he was able to hide his disgust more openly. His temper had seemed to cool for the most part except when it was dealing with Insomnia’s advisor Ignis. That retainer irritated him for no other reason than that he was protecting Noctis. It was petty to be upset over something so small, something that was made during his childhood but he was stubborn and not willing to let it go. So what if Ignis appeared more put together than the last time he saw him. He was still lanky and weird-looking, worse than before if he was being honest. However, the way he carried himself when greeting them was still as cordial and polite as ever.

He wonders if he only angered and provoked the other to see what emotion he could pull from the emotionless boy…he did not need to dwell on such thoughts. It was a simple boyhood rivalry that’s all there was to it and he was going to wipe Ignis on the floor later in the day.

He had been training with his swords, had been for the past five years. It was part of his training as the future Prince and possible King of Tenebrae, though with his sister’s future joining with Prince Noctis of Insomnia that may change. Still, he was not going to be a weak prince like Noctis. He was going to be strong, able to defend his citizens in times of need, and if the fancy swordplay attracted others to his presence why he wouldn’t deny them that display of charm.

He runs a hand through his hair grinning as he spots Ignis out in the courtyard dressed in commoner clothes instead of his usual suit. He watches as Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose glaring at him with those green piercing eyes. Ravus curls his upper lip and bares his teeth in greeting.

“Oh hello there Ignis I didn’t see you there. Couldn’t tell the difference between you and a mangy dog of bones. How do you fare today,” he laughs throwing his short hair behind him.

Ignis feels Gladio’s gaze upon him and looks up at the older teen before directing his attention towards Ravus.

“I fair quite well. I apologize the same cannot be said for you Prince Ravus.” Gladio snorts behind his hand as Ignis continues. “Perhaps you should seek finer comforts inside than coming out here?”

Ravus chuckles looking down at Ignis. “I see no reason to hide away my charms and appearance. The same can’t be said about you can it with your bustles on those cheeks or chipped teeth can it. Poor Noctis having the burden of such an ugly advisor,” he states as Ignis clenches his hands around his dagger.

“I challenge you,” he says on impulse as Gladio bumps him on the shoulder.

“Ignis what are you doing,” he hisses watching Ravus smile down at them as if they are nothing more than ants.

“I am prepared enough and I’m tired of such weak competition manhandling a sword so improperly,” he snips at Ravus.

Ravus's face colors over quickly before he’s sputtering out a quick assertive yes to the challenge. Gladio sighs and shakes his head.

“I’ll be the judge. Rules are no deadly strikes and only touch your opponent with the weapon don’t use it to kill got it,” he says looking between both teens.

These two should just talk out whatever tension seems to be troubling them before it gets worse.

The fight is over before it even begins. Ignis had won. Ravus had lost and Ignis had won in less than a few minutes of battle. It was impossible! How dare this scrawny commoner best him. Granted it wasn’t in front of more than just Ignis or Gladio but still that smug look on Ignis’s face when he had his daggers against his throat. It was disrespectful and humiliating. How dare he look at him so, so shamefully!

“You cheated,” Ravus says getting up from the ground where Ignis had pinned him.

“I beg pardon,” Ignis growls out. “I bested you fair and square. You just have no talent.”

“Well, I’m still training.”

“Yes is that something you’ll say to an enemy when they stab you. I’m still training,” he raises an eyebrow.

Ravus huffs, “well at least I don’t look like a bucktooth toad. You think because you know how to use daggers anyone will take you seriously? You’ll always be just an advisor, an accessory to the future. No one will spare you a glance now so why will they in the future.”

“You…” Ignis starts hands shaking in rage.

“Oh did I hit too close to home? Wait you don’t even have a home, do you?”

“What are you talking about,” Gladio asks confused as Ignis shivers.

“Oh my, you don’t even know. Poor Ignis here was sold to his majesty. He must have shown some talent or something at least when he was brought before the king otherwise, he would have just been an extra hand. Though I wonder what is so special about you,” he sneers. “Frankly, I see no difference between you and one of the chamber pot lads how unfortunate.”

Ignis tosses the daggers on the ground and storms away as Ravus smirks at his retreating back. Unfortunately, it’s short-lived as Gladio slams his fist against the side of his face knocking Ravus towards the side of the ground.

“How dare you—”

“You don’t get to speak. If you ever come near Ignis again and pull that shit you did today I’ll bury you in the ground with my fists.”

“Are you threatening a Prince,” he laughs holding his bleeding nose. “I could have you for treason.”

“Sure and I think your mom and sister would love to hear about why I did it too won’t they. Sure Noctis would get real pissed you’re messing with one of his friends might even shame your sister and call this whole thing off,” he says towering over him. “Might make your country look like the shithole it _really_ is all over again. Sure your mom and country would just love to hear that some snot-nosed little brat fucked over an entire country just because he lost a stupid sword fight against a servant too. Fucking try me,” he says before walking off towards Ignis.

Ravus decides he does not like Gladio. The teen may be the future Shield and protector of the future king but he’s not just some common thug he can intimidate. He’s cunning in his own brutish way, and clever. Ravus makes a mental note to stay away from him from now until the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Years seem to flow quickly after that incident. Oh, Ravus does not learn his lesson from that day of the sword fight. He still seeks out Ignis to tear him down. It’s routine on these meetings between his sister and Noctis. It’s comfortable. Of course, during these years he has participated in keeping up his royal duties. Duties being such as continuing his studies, strategies in warfare, etiquette, and of course diplomatic speaking. His mother had encouraged him to attend their meetings a few years ago. He’s thankful for his persistence, especially now since his sister is soon to marry what he still sees as a weak Prince. Certainly, Prince Noctis has grown into a well…a prince of some type but he feels a swift breeze would cause the prince to tumble over.

He sighs grabbing an elongated glass from one of the servers in the ballroom. It’s the night of Noctis and Lunafreya’s engagement and he is currently trying to ignore the joyfulness in the room. He is happy for his sister; he tries to be at least but he still thinks of Noctis as nothing more than a child.

“Ravus,” states the one he was thinking of. “You’re frowning once more,” she smiles.

“I honestly am still in disbelief in what you can see in him,” he says watching Noctis awkwardly introduce himself to some out of country nobles. 

Lunafreya sighs, “He listens to me. And he makes me laugh,” she states simply. “Our arrangement is working well too,” she smiles up at him.

“Arrangement?”

Luna chuckles, “yes dear brother arrangement. I have told you before once already…unless you were seething over a certain advisor.”

“I most certainly would remember such an arrangement…but remind me what was it again,” he asks taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh just that I plan on sharing myself with Noctis and his shield Gladio,” she grins as Ravus spits the drink out liquid running down his chin.

“Lunafreya—”

“Ah don’t start,” she says raising a hand. “We have been in this relationship for almost two years now though convincing both boys to play was an issue. Poor dears we’re pinning and lusting after each other worse than I was after both of them.” She sighs content, “which is why I must ask you Ravus as an engagement present can you please stop your scowling every time Noctis makes his presence known? I am happy.”

Ravus shakes his head clenching the glass in his hand, “two years?”

“Is that all you gathered,” she pouts placing a hand on her hip. “Ravus please I’m not asking much—”

“Does mother know?”

Luna blushes, “well she was the one I asked first about these developing feelings…so yes she knows and may not approve but understands.” She fans her face, “she thinks I will simply fall out of love with Gladio in due time.” She looks up at Ravus, “it would be nice to have my brother’s support in this endeavor. Please Ravus I know it is unheard of but they make me happy. Both of them,” she beams.

Ravus looks down at his sister and wonders when she got to be so grown up. How had he missed the years…and why had he never caught on to the development between the three of them. Did his dislike for Noctis blind him so much? He catches her eyes once more and lets out a deep sigh before patting her head.

“You know I can’t deny you anything. It will take some time but I can try to ignore the annoyance of Noctis for your sake,” he says as she taps him in the arm. “I said I would try. However, I do approve of Gladio.”

“Really,” she asks surprised. “Even though he’s the one who threatened to—”

“Of course even then. He has the strength that I do not see in Noctis as well as a few more brain cells than most Shields,” he answers as she purses her lips holding the laughter in. “Perhaps your Noctis will surprise me in time though I doubt it.”

Luna sighs. This is the best she could have hoped for from her brother. While it’s not a full acceptance it is a start. She leans her head against his shoulder. “Thank you Ravus it means a lot to me that you will try.”

“You’re welcome anything for you,” he pauses catching sight of a gorgeous man move past him. His jaw is dropped eyes widen as he looks at the man move so gracefully through the crowd of nobles. Luna catches his gaze and smiles.

“See someone you like,” she teases as Ravus looks away from the man.

“I, merely a fancy nothing more.”

“He is quite handsome,” she says placing her hands behind her back moving back and forth on her heels like a child.

“Yes quite.”

“Oh and charming I’m sure,” she answers watching his gaze follow the man.

“Yes very.”

“Too bad you hate him,” she sighs dramatically looking at her nails.

“Yes…wait what,” he asks looking down at her. “I do not hate the man I just saw him.”

Luna chuckles, “Ravus can you truly not see who it is before you,” she says as Ravus watches the man walk over to Noctis's gloved hands steering the Prince away from the chatting nobles. His eyes widen once more luckily his jaw has not dropped. Etiquette classes had schooled such emotions out of him, for the most part. Still, he cannot believe the man by Noctis side is none other than Ignis Scientia, his mortal enemy since their first meeting.

“How can someone so,” he starts before feeling Luna step on his foot. He holds his gasp in and looks at her sugary smiling face. “I meant to word that as how can someone change so much over the years?”

“Well, I suppose it’s the same as how diamonds are made. Enough pressure and stress cause them to bloom into something beautiful even if they have yet to realize it,” she answers as Ravus gulps.

“Well I suppose I was a cause of that stress,” he grins as Luna nods her head making a motion for him to continue. “So it’s only right I received the benefits,” he answers leaving his sister walking towards Ignis. Luna can only shake her head watching her brother walk towards Ignis. Really has her brother learned nothing? She watches the incoming train wreck and can only wince in sympathy for Ignis.

“You’ve handled yourself well your majesty,” Ignis smiles as Noctis rolls his eyes.

“Ah come on Specs,” Noctis says nonchalantly. “You don’t have to be so uppity when it’s just me and some powder nose snobs.” He waves his hand in the general direction of the mass of people.

Ignis holds back his smile. “Be that as it may it would be disrespectful if I did not address you as such at this event. You must be excited or nervous,” he asks looking down at Noctis. Noctis only offers a roll of his shoulders not giving Ignis an answer.

“I guess? I’ve known Luna since the accident,” he mumbles biting his lip. “She’s seen me at my worst so I don’t know it’s different. Doesn’t feel so final? It’s just going to be like marrying a friend, a real good one.”

“Yes, and how is Gladio handling it,” Ignis asks.

Noctis shrugs, “best as he can, I guess? Luna and I are already planning how to add him in…we haven’t found a way yet but he’s going to be on equal footing with us married by some stupid paper agreement or not. He’s ours,” he says passionately. 

Ignis only nods at the statement unsure of how one could feel so happy and content in someone else’s presence. He hasn’t had the time or desire to seek anyone out on his own. He’s happy Noctis is happy with his arrangement. Gladio’s pinning over the years was starting to grate on his nerves. He doesn’t understand how someone can become so uncontrolled or uncertain when it comes to feelings of love. Still, he is glad for all three of them. Their journey will not be an easy one but he will stay by Noctis's side and help as much as he is able.

“Well if it isn’t Ignis,” states Ravus interrupting Ignis’s thoughts. Ignis feels his chest go cold suddenly. He turns to bow towards Prince Ravus as is custom for someone of his station.

“Good Evening Prince Ravus I am sure Prince Noctis wishes to speak with you of the upcoming nuptials. If there is anything, I can assist you with please hesitate to ask.” He offers Noctis a small pitying glance. “Excuse me I am needed elsewhere, your majesty.”

Ignis offers a small bow to Noctis before leaving Ravus with Noctis. He handled the introduction as cordially as possible to not offend, but he does feel guilty leaving Noctis with the man all alone. He lets out a sigh as he moves through the gathered crowd as quickly as he can heading for the back kitchens.

Ravus watches Ignis move through the crowd gracefully and quickly. He offers Noctis a curt goodbye before following after Ignis. Surely Ignis won’t let a few pranks and misdeeds hang over their heads. It was only a small boyhood rivalry. Nothing harmful happened that wasn’t done to both parties anyway.

He manages to maneuver his way through the crowd barely keeping up with Ignis. He manages to break through the sea of people and sees Ignis turning down one of the corridors outside the ballroom. He quickens his steps seeing the man hurry down the hallway. He watches as the man head to the left entering the side entrance to the kitchen. Ravus grins and follows after Ignis entering the kitchen spotting Ignis sitting over by a case of unpeeled potatoes running a hand through his hair.

“Funny finding you here,” Ravus says making Ignis look up at him in fear mixed with annoyance. Really, he wasn’t that terrible, was he?

“What do you want,” he snaps standing up dusting off his suit. “Can I not have one moment away from you tonight?”

Ravus opens his mouth before closing it once more. “But dear Ignis we haven’t even had one moment together.”

“Yes and I was enjoying that immensely,” he snips crossing his arms over his chest. “Well go on.” He snaps waving his hand in a rolling motion. “Please continue and start your name-calling. I wish to have it over before the night is done.”

Ravus can’t stand him. With his pursed lips glaring green eyes. It’s like he’s the bad guy which perhaps he was at one point but he hasn’t done anything terrible to deserve this treatment. He coughs and watches as Ignis raises an eyebrow at his inaction.

“I wished to compliment you tonight…you look lovely this evening,” he says cheeks pinkening.

“…is that all,” asks Ignis, not the least bit moved.

“Uh yes? What else is there to say. You look lovely, stunning actually and I wish to enjoy your company,” he answers confused by Ignis’s response. He should be happy now, right?

“Well, that is a lovely joke—”

“Not a joke,” he says grabbing Ignis’s hands. Ignis flinches at the action pulling his hands from him. “Oh, right you have a touch thing.”

“It’s not a thing,” he answers stiffly. “I just do not like being touched unaware or by someone who thinks me as nothing more than how was it said oh yes, I see no difference between you and one of the chamber pot lads how unfortunate.”

“You still remember that?”

“Of course I do,” he nearly shouts. “Do you think I can forget all you’ve done to me over the years and just fall in your arms with a simple oh you’re beautiful now?”

“…well when you put it that way it does sound unreasonable,” Ravus says earning a glare from Ignis. “Still I wish to try.”

Ignis sighs, “Ravus let me be as frank with you as possible. There is nothing between us and there never will be. Your mind is clouded by these,” he waves his hands over Ravus’s body. “Hormone imbalanced chemicals in your head saying I am attractive.”

“But you are attractive. Like an ugly duckling becoming a beautiful swan,” he interrupts as Ignis sighs.

“Wonderful but what else besides my appearance do you enjoy?”

“What else is there to enjoy?”

Ignis frowns at the answer. Before he can get a word in edgewise there is screaming from the ballroom. Both waste no time in running back towards the commotion. Already Crownsguards are beginning to fill the hallways running towards the loud noise.

Ravus enters the ballroom first and loses track of Ignis as he sees the problem hovering above the ballroom. It’s a man he does not recognize floating in the air. It’s bright red hair almost purple shines under the evening lights. It’s dressed in nothing more than miscellaneous clothes that have no rhythm or reason for matching. It looks like a purple hair hobo clown in a fedora hat. Ravus has no time to waste on the jarring image the man or creature displays as it snaps its fingers making the lights in the castle burst one by one. He sees the Crownsguard attack the man or attempts to but they are tossed aside like paper as the creature settles down on the floor walking through the scattered crowd eyes trained on the crown prince. It pulls its lips and cheeks back smiling menacingly at prince Noctis before the final light goes out covering the castle in darkness.

Ravus pushes through the crowd in the dark heading for Noctis. His sister was nearby and if that creature harmed a hair on her head. He growls low in his throat before just as sudden as the lights went out, they return showing a missing Prince Noctis.

There is chaos among the nobles as they begin to search for Prince Noctis. He was front and center in the ballroom and now cannot be found. Ravus watches as Gladio breaks down unable to form words as he grips the massive sword in his hand. He sees the muscles under his suit clench and strains against the fabric as he looks up following the nearest Crownsguard out of the castle to search for Noctis.

Ravus doesn’t care for the man and searches through the sea of panicked people for his sister. The only one he cares about finding. He pushes and shoves against the panicked people and spots lights in the distance. Lights that are only made by an oracle. He elbows a few nobles and makes his way out towards the balcony leading towards the gardens. There he finds his sister battling with her trident what appears to be smaller daemons that had infiltrated the gardens. They are delaying the Crownsguard in catching the man who stole the prince.

Or that is what he assumes until he sees Luna with Noctis standing back to back with her fighting the smaller daemons. Ravus intervenes helping his sister and future in-law destroy the daemons. They are electric bomb daemons and explode getting close to their target. Ravus knocks one on its back as it festers and sparks exploding away from Luna.

“Who was the trash raccoon?” Asks Noctis.

“What,” asks Ravus confused as he slices through another daemon with ease.

“The dude with pink hair,” he says blocking one of the bomb daemons as Luna strikes against it with her trident.

“Boys that can be talked about later fight,” she answers killing another daemon behind her. Noctis smiles serenely as she kills the daemon before helping his future wife destroy the rest of the demons with Ravus. 

Luna is right they can discuss who that being was later. Right now they need to defend the castle from these monsters. Maybe it was just a last-minute scare tactic, something to postpone the agreement but who would want to do such a thing?

* * *

It’s hours later before the castle and its guards regroup. The surprise attack of demons was unexpected. How could so many demons overwhelm the castle at once? Demons are not smart enough to take over a whole castle. King Regis sighs running a hand through his hair as he sits by his son and fiancé.

“Please talk more slowly Noctis. It has been a long night for everyone but I think everyone is accounted for even our dead,” he states grimly.

“Dad er your majesty Ignis couldn’t be found. We look everywhere.”

“Noctis he might be in hiding or,” the king doesn’t get to finish his sentence as two Crownsguard enter unannounced.

“I beg your pardon but your Majesty you need to read this. It was found where the man appeared just now,” they say carrying the large envelope wrapped in a gaudy red bow towards Regis.

“We tested it for magic or unwanted spells,” says one of the younger Crownsguard.

“Nothing on it just a large letter,” the other states as Regis begins to open the ridiculously sized letter. He reads the contents quickly and lets out a sigh of relief.

“Dad?”

“It’s a ransom letter for your capture.” He rubs his head.

“And how is that any good?”

“Noctis it means they have confused someone else as you. They think they have captured the Prince of Insomnia.”

“Do you think they took Ignis then,” asks Noctis worried. “Dad we couldn’t find him and—”

“If they have taken Ignis then it has been done,” he answers curtly.

Noctis watches his father shoo the guards away and call off the search for Ignis. “Dad what are you doing?”

“Everyone is accounted for.”

“But Ignis—”

“Ignis has done his duty and protected you,” he pats Noctis on the shoulder. “We have time to plan an attack against this person who tried to kidnap you and have time to speed up the wedding.”

“But what about Ignis,” Noctis interrupts. His dad sighs eyes softening.

“I am sorry for your advisor but it is best if you forget him,” he answers bluntly.

“But he’s my friend. We have to do something,” he says as his father shakes his head. 

“Noctis it is best to do nothing. We don’t know who has decided to attack us. We need a plan and by this time if the capturers have figured out who Ignis really is there is no hope he will come back here alive. I am sorry but you can always get a new advisor.”

Noctis stands there in shock not believing the words his father has just spoken. Is he seriously saying to forget Ignis? Ignis the one who taught him how to write, how to bake the perfect pie, how to sneak outside the castle quietly. The one who was a brother to him all those years. The door to the meeting room is shut closed drawing him from those thoughts.

“No…this isn’t how it ends,” he says leaving the room. His father might give up easily on those he depends on but he won’t. He won’t be a king who throws people away once their usefulness is complete. He’s going to find Ignis somehow, he is going to find him with some help.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Ignis notices when he awakens is that he feels wet and dry all at once. The second is that everything appears to be larger by an unusual amount.

“Perhaps I hit my head.” He tries to speak but all that comes out is a high pitch twerp that sounds like a dying bird. He shakes his head and feels as if his whole body topples over upside down in a pool of water.

He panics.

He can’t control whatever is happening to him. He feels out for his body and feels nothing but constricted unsure movements. He screeches loudly as fluffs of white appear in his limited vision. He stops his movement and turns his head or what feels like his head around and sees a white feathered puffed up tail and body. He blinks before the tail feather moves on its own. He squawks loudly splashing in the shallow lake. The moon moves from behind the clouds and shines down on the lake.

All at once he feels the waves of the water move and encompasses his new body. The moonlit water flows over his smaller form. It gets under his feathers plucking each one quickly. It flows over his naked skin and stretches pulling him from the center out before cascading down in one movement. It feels like hours have passed but to an onlooker, it would only appear as if a bird was encased in a silver light of crystal water and changed into a man.

Ignis gasps choking on the water seeing his human hands in front of him. He touches over his body and laughs feeling his familiar body. He shivers under the cold water and makes his way out of the lake and plops on the bank not caring if it is dignified or not. He had just experienced being a swan thank you very much and now in his very much appreciated human form he would like to rest a moment and take in the painful experience.

“Obviously, it’s a curse,” he says out loud glad to hear his own voice and not a swan’s. The other voice was unsettling. He never liked swans to be perfectly honest. Their beak bites were very memorable and he was chased by some geese when he was younger. This curse of changing into a swan was unnerving, to say the least.

“I see the prince has awoken,” enters a rough voice from the bank. Ignis swivels his head quickly and sees Noctis…no it can’t be Noctis this man is older but he does resemble the current prince. He watches the man come near him grabbing his face pulling him down to his level before cursing under his breath.

“Ardyn you got the wrong one,” he shouts tossing Ignis’s face aside. Ignis rubs his jaw before patting his pants for his hidden daggers.

“Oh you won’t find them there,” says a lighter voice almost teasing in manner. Ignis looks up and sees the one who had disrupted the party. The one who tried to kidnap the prince. “Can’t have weapons that would harm my dear sweet master now can we.”

“Ardyn you’ve failed,” shouts the shorter man with black hair.

“Oh, I did no such thing. You told me to take apart the prince by kidnapping.”

“Exactly,” he yells pushing the pink-haired man in the chest. “You got me a completely worthless man!”

“Oh no I did exactly what you asked,” Ardyn replies smiling. “I took a part of the prince. He is the prince’s advisor so it was a piece of the prince I took,” he smirks as the black-haired man fumes. “You’re words, not mine Somnus.”

Somnus holds his hands out in a strangling motion towards Ardyn before growling. He lets out a loud sigh before running his hands through his hair. “Well, then this order will be simple. Kill him,” he points at Ignis.

Ardyn nods his head, “of course your—”

“Wait,” interrupts Ignis. “That would be unwise to do.”

“Oh you _really_ think your meager life is worth more than the prince,” Somnus sneers, “Your prince can always get another advisor, you’re nothing special.”

Ignis licks his lips, “you would be correct except this advisor knows the castle grounds inside and out.”

“And that benefits me how,” Somnus drawls out.

“Well with the disaster made tonight,” he answers watching Ardyn smirk. “The king’s forces will rise and be on high alert. Neither of which will help in kidnapping Noctis, not without a casualty or failure once more.”

Ardyn sighs resting his head on his palm. “Hmm, he is right. This was your one chance and you blew it.”

“No you blew it,” he sneers as Ardyn rolls his eyes at his theatrics. “Carefully lead plan gone to waste.” He turns his attention back to Ignis, “but you have yet to say what use you can offer for us.”

“I can lure the prince out; he will be looking for me soon…”

“A prince would not waste time seeking out a kidnapped advisor,” huffs Somnus.

“A normal prince you would be correct but this is Noctis,” he smiles. “He is surprisingly stubborn and willfully goes against most of his majesty's wishes. I have yet to curb that reckless side of him,” he lies. “He’s such a handful but it is my duty to guide him.”

“If he’s as reckless as you say he is then you have failed your job as an advisor,” Somnus rubs his chin. “Interesting why are you so willing to offer your services now. Surely you know after we have all the information from you, your purpose will be meaningless.” He looks up at Ignis, “why are you betraying the Prince of Insomnia?”

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose. “I’ve grown tired of my duties. No one seems to appreciate all the work I do,” he lies. “I have been bullied my whole life and treated even worse by the one called Ravus Nox Fleuret prince of Tenebrae. My prince never stood up for me or defended me against his actions. I have grown tired of defending a weak prince that will only be a weak king in the coming years.”

Ignis sees Ardyn staring at him and keeps his body and voice steady. Somnus will not be difficult to trick with his lie but this Ardyn there is something other about him. He’ll need to watch out for him. He seems to be the more dangerous of the two.

Ignis returns his attention to Somnus, “I am sick of being the punching bag. This future treaty between two nations why should it come about when I’ve been treated so cruel. Why not watch both nations burn? How dare two spoiled brats to rule this land. Someone else should take up the reins but who that could be I have no idea. I only wish to hand back the same treatment to these two as they have done to me.”

Somnus nods his head as Ardyn chuckles under his breath. Ignis manages to keep his hands at his side but can’t stop the shaking. Somnus looks up at Ignis staring into his eyes before smirking. “Revenge is a good enough reason to destroy the world and everyone in it. Ignis if you provide me with helpful information I will see to it you will be spared maybe even uncursed if I like the results.”

Ignis bows his head hiding the sigh under his breath as Somnus laughs. “Oh there will be no bowing,” he quips. “Not yet at least. Now tell me all you know.”

“Well as much as I want to it will take some time,” he answers. “I want to give you accurate information and the best way to do so is to draw all of it out. The secret chambers, the new hallways, the traps,” he says watching as Somnus’s eyes widen. “It’s been such a terrible night I’m simply exhausted perhaps we can start in the morning?”

Somnus sighs, “I’m afraid that won’t be possible. You’ll be a swan once more once the moon has set.”

Ignis flinches, “I beg pardon?”

“Oh you didn’t think the curse was so simple did you,” he grins. “Oh, no Ardyn knows how to curse one very well. Such as you can’t even tell anyone about this curse. It’s a nice bonus,” he grins. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night. Hopefully, your exhaustion will be relieved by then otherwise what use are you to me,” he giggles like a spoiled child. “I wouldn’t venture too far from the lake who knows what sort of predators are in the forest. Roasted swan sounds lovely to eat doesn’t it Ardyn.”

“Of course your grace,” he smirks watching Somnus head down the bank. He looks at Ignis and smiles. “I wonder how many nights you’ll last with your lie.”

“Excuse me,” Ignis asks adjusting his glasses.

“Oh, that’s such a visual tell my dear. Moving your glasses in such a way you are not even directly looking into a person’s eyes but it appears you are.” Ignis raises a brow at the statement. “I think this will be quite fun. I look forward to this game,” he chuckles before hearing Somnus yell for him.

Ardyn sighs, “yes well I best be going. Have fun with your curse. Your time is almost up,” he laughs as Ignis looks up at the moon already beginning to set.

Ignis manages to stand very still at the bank until both men have left. Once he no longer sees them, he begins to pace on the shore rubbing his hands and then shaking them out before repeating the motion.

“How am I going to solve this,” he asks himself. “I can’t return now it’ll be too late and I’ll just be,” he waves his hands frustrated. “All feathers!” He snaps his fingers at his side thinking as he walks around the bank. “I at least know about the curse. I can’t tell anyone about it, once the moon sets, I’m a swan again, and when I was,” he shudders, “when I was that creature, I at least had my mind still. I was just horribly clumsy. There has to be something I can do as a swan. Who could I go to that would listen to a swan?”

He rubs his head, “no one in their right mind. They won’t be expecting a swan, they will want a human, they will want Ignis, not some bird,” he huffs feeling a tingle down his spine. He looks up at the brightening sky and panics. He doesn’t want to be a swan he wants to stay as Ignis.

He feels the tingle surrounding his body and sees the lake water rise from the shore before engulfing him entirely. He feels like he can no longer breathe, hears cracks, and feels muscles changing and reforming his shape. However, it does not feel as painful as the first. It just feels abnormal and as if he is being pulled in two directions.

He feels the water wash away from his body and looks down at his two webbed feet annoyed. Everything that has happened tonight has gone terribly. He can’t handle this pressure; he wasn’t prepared to be a cursed swan. He wasn’t taught that in his training. He opens his beak and lets out a loud squawk heard across the lake as he screams.

* * *

Ravus awakens the next morning feeling the stare of his sister and future fiancé from across the dining table. Their activities have been stalled ever since last night. Ravus did not blame the king for keeping the two locked inside. If given the chance Ravus knows he would have had to track down his sister and her future husband. Luna was stubborn and determined if nothing else. Still, it would be nice to eat breakfast in peace without the two of them staring at him.

“Alright I’ve had enough stop staring at me and talk,” he says settling his knife on the table roughly.

“Ravus you need to find Ignis,” starts Noctis.

“Oh, no such thing. I don’t need to do anything. Besides your father said to forget him didn’t he,” he answers grabbing the nearest glass for a distraction. He may have felt guilty with the last discussion he had with Ignis.

“Y-yes,” he answers, “but he is my friend. Ravus you are one of the best trackers, and I know he can’t be gone.”

Ravus sighs, “unfortunately no one will know if he is gone. They could have butchered him in pieces and tossed him in the river for the fish.” He grips his glass tightly, “it’s best to move on and forget—”

“Ravus how dare you,” Luna says standing from the table. “You have been nothing but mean to that man since you met him. How dare you not even try to find him!”

“Luna.”

“No this has gone on far enough,” she says walking towards him fists clenched. She stands before him and tries to calm herself. “You have been a beast to that man the least you could do is search for him. I, I know you must be feeling guilt over everything that happened last night. I was happy,” she says suddenly. “After all these years finally you had seen what was there all along. You had finally seen Ignis and what a good man he can be,” she continues as Ravus flinches. “But something went wrong last night and well we may not be able to leave the castle but you can. You can track them down Ravus.”

“It would be pointless,” he answers. “There are barely any clues on where they could have taken him or where he could have gone. That man, not that daemon last night was something strange. It’s too dangerous to search for Ignis. I’m sorry but I cannot do it.”

“Ravus please,” interrupts Noctis. “If you at least search for him you’ll have my favor of anything I can give upon reason. Please,” Noctis says looking at him.

Ravus takes in the scene of both giving him puppy eyes and caves instantly. He groans and covers his face. “Fine but if I can find nothing, we just accept the fact Ignis is no longer returning understand,” he says looking at both of them as they nod their heads.

“Good…I’ll research where he was taken and go from there. I think there were tracks leading into the outskirts of the forest,” he says rising from the table. “You both must promise to not come with me or sneak out to help. You must let me handle this my way understand.”

Luna answers with a hug, “yes we understand. Thank you Ravus.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiles. “I can’t stand to see my sister sad. I’ll try my best.”

* * *

Ravus sighs once more as he looks down at the tracks on the ground. It doesn’t make any sense. Well, nothing that happened last night made sense except someone wanted to kidnap the prince and failed. Still, track marks would have shown on the ground or at least broken branches, or some sign that someone had rushed through the forest. His horse, Phillipe, snorts in displeasure. Ravus pats the horse on the neck brushing a hand through its mane.

“There, there it’s just a forest Phillipe nothing to be afraid of,” he says as he ties him by the nearest tree. He doesn’t want his horse to trample over any evidence if he can find it.

He had started at the main scene where the kidnapper had arrived and followed the clues outside the castle towards the forest. It was easy to track for some time until the tracks just disappeared. No sign of veering off the trail or taking a higher ground route. It was like they vanished in thin air. It wouldn’t surprise him given the man had magical powers but that sort of magic took a lot of energy. It wasn’t something that could be easily made. His sister had mentioned it once to him after healing Noctis.

It was a few days after he made a scene with Ignis. Their first meeting and first fight all in one. She had told him magic was flowing in everything, it just depended on who was pulling it and how. It meant that the magic she pulled from herself into Noctis was redirected magic from the surroundings it didn’t mean she made magic from nothing. However, given what that man accomplished last night in such a short time, it seemed as if he created it. The point is the kidnapper is a dangerous mad for more than simply wanting to kidnap the prince.

He’s looking all around the ground checking the trees when he spots it. A mistake in the forest. He laughs to himself as he examines the marking on the tree. There had been a struggle of some kind deep angled grooves are cut into the bark of the tree. The sap is still leaking so it was fresh. Ravus smiles as he retrieves his horse before following the new clue into the forest.

“It seems our kidnapper is not all-powerful and knowing. We just might find Ignis,” he says to himself as he mounts his horse and follows the path. It may not be a big lead but it is a start.

Hours pass before the trail begins to run cold. Once again it appears as if the man had simply disappeared into the forest. There is nothing around except more forest and a small stream. The sun is beginning to set and Ravus sighs rubbing his temple.

“I don’t know what I am going to say to Luna…I tried to find Ignis but with no success? It’s impossible, let’s give up,” he breaks laughing. “I really should have said something more to him before this happened. Now he’ll never know. I wonder if he thought the whole thing a joke,” he asks Phillipe who just returns to eating the grass. “Yes well you are full of answers aren’t you,” he huffs heading towards the stream.

He needs something to drink before returning home with nothing to show for himself. Or he was going to get a drink before he met the devil in goose form. He spots the creature swimming gracefully across the stream. It’s a lovely bird, beautiful actually especially the markings around its green eyes. Green eyes?

“You’re rather strange for a bird,” laughs Ravus as he squats down holding his canteen under the running stream. He watches the goose or swan swim closer towards him. He raises an eyebrow at what appears to be a swan now that he can look closer at the bird. It moves right into his view before snapping its beak over Ravus’s hand squawking loudly.

Ravus is too shocked by the action and has a delayed response as he swats at the creature losing his balance and falling into the stream. The swan jumps from the stream onto land waddling away.

“Oh you think you’re funny do you,” he growls standing up in the stream before falling once more over the slippery rocks. He sees the swan let out a shrill noise before waddling at a faster speed.

“Oh just you wait bird,” he growls out stomping his boots out of the lake running after the swan. The bird waddles faster before taking off into the air for a few seconds before falling back down to the ground. Ravus smirks.

“Oh, I think I’ll have some roast duck tonight. Might even share it with my sister since my efforts in this search were a failure.”

The swan lets out a loud shrill before taking flight once more this time lasting long in the air. Ravus whistles for his horse and mounts it quickly chasing after this swan. The rescue for Ignis failed. He told his sister he would try not that he would succeed. Besides roast duck would be something nice to bring back home. Ignis use to make it a certain way.

Ravus shakes his head from those thoughts and keeps tracking the swan that dared to make a fool of him. Yes, it is foolish chasing after such a creature and he should be the bigger person but what fun would that be?

It’s getting darker as he chases the swan through the forest before arriving at a lake? There was never a lake in this forest not on this side at least. Ravus ignores the new information and watches as the stupid swan lands on the water and sits there like…well a sitting duck. He snorts as he pulls his bow from the side of the horse and takes aim upon the swan. He has his mark and is pulling back his arrow when suddenly the water begins to consume the swan in a twirl of colors and noises. It surrounds the swan pulling a column of water up as high as a man before dispersing back into the lake. Ravus drops his bow on the ground looking at the spot where the swan used to be.

“Ignis?!”

“Hello Ravus,” he answers stiffly. “Please refrain from shooting me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ravus sits on the bank with Ignis side by side unable to form a sentence. He clears his throat and opens his mouth before shutting it once more.

Ignis keeps his eyes facing the lake, “if you wish to say something then speak.”

“You are a fucking swan?!”

“Y..y,” he tries once more and fails. “I cannot answer it.”

“Ignis that was you on the lake, right? A little swan and all…I knew something was weird about a swan with green eyes,” he says to himself. “And what do you mean you can’t answer? It’s just a yes or no.”

“It means I can’t answer,” he snaps looking at him before returning his view towards the lake.

Ravus makes to open his mouth before shutting it once more. He sighs instead leaning his head against his knees. “So what are we going to do?”

“We,” laughs Ignis, “what do you mean we? You’ve found me, right? That’s all you were meant to do so return back to the castle and say you found my body somewhere.”

Ravus frowns, “Ignis there has to be a way to break this curse.”

Ignis grabs his hair and begins to rock, “don’t you think I’ve tried to think of a way?! There’s nothing to be done. Noctis’s disowned uncle is seeking revenge and the only way I can stay alive is if I lead him through the gates before he kills me! There is no plan or way out of this,” he yells frustrated.

Ravus pulls himself back watching Ignis grunt and rock in place. He’s never seen him like this. Never seen him break down this much in all his years or tormenting him? He doesn’t know what to do for him so he sits quietly letting Ignis rock on his own before talking to him quietly.

“You always found a way Ignis. You…you are a good strategist we just have to figure out this person’s weakness. You know how to tick me off without touching me so this should be easy,” he says before grunting. “I don’t know Ignis.”

“No you’re right,” he answers still rocking but no longer pulling at his hair, “Somnus, Noctis’s uncle, is very easy to anger. We can use that against him in some way. Ardyn will be trickier to handle.”

“Is that the one who kidnapped you?”

“Yes, but he followed Somnus’s orders exactly. “take a piece of the Prince.” Somnus thought it meant taking a literal piece of the prince but I was taken instead because I am connected to the Prince and technically a piece as his advisor.”

“So we have to anger Somnus enough into ordering Ardyn to do something exactly as he says but with different results?”

“Yes that could work but it is dangerous. I don’t think Ardyn fully accepts Somnus. I think this is all a game to him. He doesn’t act human nor look it. Maybe Somnus has him trapped or bound to him, he could be a fae or powerful daemon?”

Ravus nods his head, “he could be but if your theory is right and Somnus falls—”

“Ardyn would be a bigger problem than Somnus,” he sighs.

“Well, you said it yourself Ardyn likes to play games, or is treating this as a game maybe we come up with a game to play against him and win?”

“That is surprisingly insightful,” Ignis comments as Ravus preens. “But we have to think of a game he can play but lose. We know he will cheat but there has to be one he can’t be good at,” he says hearing a branch break. Ignis stands to his feet immediately and panics. “You need to leave. That might be them. Ravus hurry,” he says pulling him up from the ground. “Hurry back home,” he says shuffling the sand on the bank to cover Ravus’s tracks.

Ravus doesn’t argue with Ignis and hurries towards the nearest brush of bushes to hide. He can see two shadows coming from the forest. He watches Ignis kick the last of the sand before Somnus approaches followed by Ardyn. He has to hold back a gasp as he sees the man with black hair face Ignis. If he didn’t know any better, he’d swear it was Noctis. He feels a tingle travel up his spine and turns his head to the side seeing Ardyn stare at the bushes he is hiding in. He can’t possibly see him from his position, can he? Ardyn simply smiles in his direction before turning his attention back to Somnus and Ignis.

Ardyn sighs, “Somnus perhaps you should speak more civil with the boy.”

Somnus’s face is beat red, “you don’t understand, how could you? Banished from your own people,” voice rising. “Throw out like some common dog for trying to make your kingdom better not worse.” He cracks his neck and turns to look at Ignis. “I need to know how to enter the castle. Regis has surely updated the place since my last visit. And you are to provide them to me yet here you stand kicking the sand like some upset child.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow at that keeping his mouth shut. If there was any spoiled child around it was Somnus.

Ardyn chuckles, “oh dear calm down now.”

“Calm down,” he yells at Ardyn. “How can I be calm when this, this boy won’t tell me a thing. Oh, this is all your fault bringing me the wrong person!”

Ardyn sighs looking at his hand, “as I stated before it was your words chosen that made me come to this decision. Now come along dear Somnus I’m sure Ignis here has some grain of truth to offer for you.”

Ignis clears his throat, “yes of course. I have had some time to remember the layout of the castle, various hidden entrances only known to a few servants or staff.”

Somnus crosses his arms, “go on, and maybe I’ll be interested.”

Ignis sighs and begins to elaborate on the various entrances into the caste giving such detail and explanation Somnus begins to eat it up. Of course, Ignis is lying about most of the entrances. He’s not going to betray Noctis but he needs to make the lie sound real enough to Somnus that he can live yet another day.

He has just finished talking about the third entrance when he feels the pull in his abdomen. “Forgive me it appears your curse is pulling me away.”

“Oh but you were just getting towards the good bit, weren’t you?”

“Of course, but unless there is a way to break this curse you placed on me—”

“Clever but not clever enough,” Somnus smirks as Ignis bristles walking into the lake frowning as the water begins to surround his body once more and turn him into an ugly swan. He looks up from the lake and sees Somnus grinning.

“Oh don’t give me that look. You should just speak quicker perhaps be less detailed and maybe, just maybe I’ll break your curse,” he laughs walking away. He looks over his shoulder and huffs. “Ardyn come here.”

Ardyn sighs, “sorry my dear Somnus can be a bit painful if I do not answer his words exactly as he says them.”

“Ardyn,” shouts Somnus as Ardyn rolls his eyes before placing a fake grin on his face to answer Somnus.

“Yes, Somnus do you wish me to magic you away home?”

“Of course I do what are you an idiot.”

“Oh, that’s very rude I deserve something for that don’t you agree?”

Somnus snorts, “my apologies,” he smirks as Ardyn’s face falls. “Send us home safely.”

Ardyn waves his hand in the air as the wind travels underneath their feet making Somnus bounce here and there.

“I said to send us home safely,” he yells as Ardyn laughs as the wind picks him up.

“Oh, my apologies. You did wish to arrive safely home and what better way than by air. No bandits can get you in the sky,” he smirks as Somnus curses at him as the wind begins to take him and Ardyn home. Ardyn glances back at the bushes and smirks before following the bouncing Somnus through the sky.

Once Ravus sees Somnus and Ardyn leave by lifting themselves through the air he takes a moment to catch his breath staying hidden in the bushes as best as he can. He doesn’t want to chance to look up and see Ardyn stare down at him from above. He looks up at the sky and lets out a shaky sigh seeing no sign of either man.

Quack!

Ravus jumps out of his skin hearing the honking noise of the swan and turns around seeing Ignis smirking at him, or he guesses Ignis is smirking at him. It’s hard to tell with the beak. He feels that beak nip at his fingers and pulls away suddenly.

“Ouch! You don’t have to bite me,” he hisses. “I know it is you. Did you really need to pinch me?”

“Quack,” says Ignis eyes narrowing. How this is accomplished on a swan Ravus did not know. It might just be part of the curse or whatever spell Ignis is under.

“So Somnus is a right ass.” He receives a quack in agreement. “So unless you can say more than one word what exactly is our plan.

‘Our plan Ignis thinks to himself.’ The silence must have got to Ravus.

“Oh don’t act so surprised. I’m not completely,” he huffs running a hand through his hair. “Listen I may not have shown my best colors to you over the years but I would not stand by and let anyone stay cursed if it was in my power to break such a curse. Obviously, it is a curse and I think the one who broke in, Ardyn is it? Well, he seems more dangerous than the hot-tempered one, right?”

Ignis nods his head up and down and Ravus snorts.

“Oh sorry, you just looked funny nodding your head. It’s the extra-long neck,” he chuckles as Ignis pinches his thigh. “Ouch,” he says as Ignis lets out a series of quack. “Oh quit being so sensitive.” He sighs, “as lovely as it is to hear my voice, I do miss yours. I think the quacking leaves less to be desired or however you want to call it.”

Ignis stops and looks up at him. He knows he can trust Ravus in this curse ending business but it is difficult to trust him fully given their history. Still, he is the only one who can help him. It would be pointless trying to get Noctis or someone more trustworthy. He doubts he could reach the castle in time before being forced to turn. It might be more painful than what he currently is going through if it follows whatever magic is linked to the lake. He’s stuck with Ravus.

“So have you started to formulate a plan? While I am a master of charades, I think simply writing it out with a webbed foot or some sort of wing might be a possible and quicker way to solve this issue,” he sighs.

Ignis only nods in agreement before beginning the task of writing his thoughts.

* * *

It’s three frustrating hours later before Ravus can decipher Ignis thoughts. They had talked a bit before he became a swan again but it wasn’t the same. It took Ignis almost a full minute to write out the letter A before Ravus came up with a better way. Point at the letters on the ground and slowly word each of them together. It was a process but it was one way to communicate. Ignis on the other hand had to choose his words wisely for how long it took Ravus to figure them out. Oh, how he wished he had his vocal cords.

“So the plan is to trick Somnus into revealing himself to some of our forces without Ardyn close behind because you think Ardyn feels this is game?”

“Quack.”

“Right so how are we going to do that?”

“Quack!”

“Ignis,” he sighs rubbing his forehead. “I know he has a temper I saw as much but how are we going to lead him into the trap? It’s not as if you could tell him falsely where an opening is into the castle. He would guess it straight away, get angry and, cause a temper tantrum before the guards would even respond.”

‘You there.’

“Me? As in watch, you be bait? Are you mad?!”

Ignis shakes his head and waddles his foot trying to spell out the word.

‘expenda—'

“Oh, you are not expendable.” He crosses his arms. “Please stop with the bleeding diligent servant routine. Do you know why I came here? I came here well not only because I care about you but Noctis did not want to stop searching for you or looking for you when by all rights he should have. He tried to fight his father on the decision and was met with a “good for the kingdom” nonsense. I swear you both have the same mindset.”

‘Ravus is actually concerned for me?’ Ignis nudges against Ravus’s side and looks up at him. “What are you going to pinch me again?”

Ignis lets out a snort from his beak and ruffles his feathers getting comfortable by Ravus as he sits down by him.

“Oh,” he says unsure as Ignis lays by him. This wasn’t how he imagined getting closer to Ignis. He was expecting someone with dazzling green eyes, a Cheshire cat-like smile, and a soothing voice. Also, a set of long legs clad in leather would have been nice too. Still, Ignis in this form is still Ignis. He’s unsure if he will be allowed, but he pats Ignis feathered back surprised he hasn’t got bit yet. “Hmm, we’ll figure this out Ignis. As long as it doesn’t leave you deciding to throw your life away. That would be a waste.”

Ignis bristles by Ravus.

“You are the most stubborn ma—bird I have ever met. You really want to go through with this plan?”

Ignis gives an affirmative quack.

Ravus sighs, “very well then I have a lot to accomplish. With how short Somnus’s temper rises I don’t think you can stall him for long. The only obstacles now are finding a way to make this sound believable or develop the plan from our end safely.” He looks down at Ignis by his side. “Are you sure this is what you want? One quack for no and two for yes.”

“Quack. Quack.”

Ravus nods his head, “very well then I must leave now to make good time. No doubt Luna is already worried about me,” he stands as Ignis flutters in front of him as Ravus whistles for Phillipe. Ignis waddles in front of him and stretches his neck up. “Do you want to come with me? You don’t have to stay here.”

Ignis quacks and shakes his head no as he begins to walk out from the bushes. “Noctis would take the whole my advisor turns into a swan if you came but if you are sure then stay safe until my return.”

Ignis quacks quietly before fluttering away when he sees Ravus's horse. Even when he was taller than this form that horse is still massive. He wonders how something so big can be so quiet he didn’t even hear it moving. He stands back from the looming beats watching Ravus mount the horse with ease. Ravus gives him a quick wave before shooting off in the opposite direction that Ardyn and Somnus took. Ignis let’s out a long honk as he watches Ravus leave. There is little left for him to do except plan his words on how to trick Somnus. Ravus is right Ardyn is the more dangerous of the two but maybe if they can just distract Somnus or in some way trick him then at least Noctis will be safe. Ignis doesn’t have any hope of the curse-breaking. He may not be a mage or have magic in his veins but he knows how most curses can be broken. Mostly it’s between two stubborn people one who gets cursed and the other has to utter an ‘I love you’ or kiss. Pure nonsense those fairy tales and that’s all they are, fairy tales. Even if he happens to be living one right now.

He lets out another sigh and looks around the lake and the forest. Maybe he should try to practice flying. Given the fact this curse is permanent, he might need to fly in his new form instead of just waddle like a slow…well duck to be perfectly honest. Ravus looked so determined to help him. It is a strange look compared to the other times he has seen him. There wasn’t a sneer hiding under his face this time. He looked sincere in helping him, but he did mention coming for Noctis and that statement alone shows growth in his character. Still, he has a hard time trusting Ravus will follow through with his actions. Why would he risk embarrassing himself or sullying his name in front of his sister or Noctis? No, if Ignis knows better Ravus will come up with some far more clever reasons to use the guards in their plan. He wouldn’t dare risk his reputation

* * *

Luna is sitting by Noctis's lips shut together nodding her head as she lets Ravus finish his story. He can’t expect her or Noctis to believe such a thing, can he?

“Ravus I thought I could trust you to look for Ignis,” she starts as he interrupts.

“Luna, I know how it sounds but it’s true. Ignis is cursed as a swan and Somnus is the one planning the attack on Noctis,” he looks at Noctis who is just sitting there not moving a muscle. “What reason would I have to lie? Do you think I would embarrass myself with this story if I wanted to? I would have come up with something far more clever and realistic if I didn’t want to search for him.”

“Perhaps if you said you had both eloped it would have been far easier to believe,” his sister teases him as Ravus sighs covering his face.

Noctis clears his throat gaining Ravus’s attention. “You are asking me to believe Ignis is a swan…alright so why didn’t you bring him back here?”

“He refused…I think it has to do with something on the lake. He only turns into one with the lake and back again. I should have asked him for more details on the curse.”

Luna shakes her head, “Luna I swear on our crest that I am speaking the truth. Please,” he says startling himself at the word. “Please allow the guards to watch these entrances,” he says telling Noctis two secret entrances into the castle. “If you still doubt me how would I know about these secret passages without Ignis talking to me,” he questions Noctis.

Noctis nods his head solemnly. “I believe you…but I don’t hold power in controlling the guards. Dad is still in charge of controlling them. However, those entrances are a good way to sneak into the castle unnoticed but there is always a guard in that area…”

“Noctis, the man that attacked the castle is not threatened by just one guard as you saw earlier this week. That is Ardyn, the one Somnus is controlling or something. I don’t understand how someone so powerful would bow down to your Uncle like a common servant,” he sighs. “There has to be something deeper but the main concern is getting Somnus distracted enough to get away from Ardyn. If he’s not near him then we have a better chance of defeating him before it gets too messy.”

“Hence the guards?”

“Yes, Ignis will—”

“Wait you just said Ignis is a swan?”

“Only for some time before he becomes human. He plans on leading Somnus to one of these entrances and if the guards are prepared then they can be ambushed. Somnus will get angry and cause a scene.”

“And Ardyn?”

“I am not sure but Ignis said he would take care of it.”

“He’ll distract Ardyn somehow then hopefully not coming to harm,” Noctis shakes his head. “He needs to stop protecting me so much. I need to start carrying my own.”

“He’ll distract Ardyn? How, how does he plan to do that with Somnus?”

“If Somnus is as easily hot-tempered as you said that means he’s easily excited when he is near an end goal being entering the castle. Somnus might dart off too excited to realize if Ardyn is behind him,” Noctis yawns. “Ignis has always been a good strategist.”

“That is a very big if,” Ravus says worriedly. “it could go wrong.”

Noctis nods his head, “it could but only for Ignis. You’ve just warned me about a possible attack. I might not be able to get a full force of guards in that area but I can ask a few special ones to look closer into the area when the time comes. Somnus will be taken by surprise and the alarm for his intrusion will sound off much quicker than his first attempt.”

“But it leaves Ignis vulnerable why would he,” he says clenching his fist together. “He’s so stubborn and sneaky!”

Noctis laughs, “he’s always been that way are you just figuring it out?”

“No,” he mumbles. “But has he always been so selfless? His job is as an advisor, not a protector. Most advisors would just be knowledgeable nothing more than a well-trained socialite tutor.”

“You seem surprised,” teases Luna. “I’ve told you before there is more to him than meets the eye.”

“I’ve just never believed it,” he smiles slightly.

Noctis yawns loudly, “yeah well as great as that sounds how is Ignis?”

Ravus blank faces Noctis, “he turns into a swan against his will how do you think he is?”

Noctis rolls his eyes, “I know that but otherwise he’s not hurt or upset with uh you know,” he says rubbing the back of his head.

“He was expecting to be discarded,” he starts watching Noctis wince. “However, I gave him a long speech about how ridiculous that was. I might have mentioned your father with his love sacrifice for the greater good and called it pure nonsense.” Noctis snorts. “So once that was cleared up, he seems to be well, as well as one can be when being cursed that is.”

Noctis smiles, “so he’s doing good then. That’s, I’m happy. Ravus I didn’t say it before but thank you for finding him. I don’t know what I would have done if the news had been…well you know if it was worse,” he says wiping at his eyes.

“Luna are you sure this is the one and not the other one. At least they have muscles and a brain,” he teases as Luna slaps him in the arm as a sibling.

“Both are good in their own way.”

“Just making sure,” he smirks before running a hand through his hair. “Well if you two don’t mind I need to head to bed and rest off this whole eventful day.”

“Ravus thanks,” says Noctis shaking his hand awkwardly.

“You are welcome just please keep to Ignis plan. We can discuss it more in the morning. I have a feeling your uncle will not be patient enough to wait much longer for an attack.”


	6. Chapter 6

Morning comes early and soon enough after Ravus is groomed and leaves his room he is pulled by his sister towards one of the smaller common rooms to discuss. Ignis’s plan in detail. He has to give credit to his sister and Noctis having such determination and willingness to listen to the plan without asking to change it. Noctis insists Ignis knows what he is doing, Luna worries, and Gladio the third of their relationship just shrugs before asking to be the guard at one of the entrances.

“Gladio you can’t be a guard down there,” Luna’s hands tremble. “It would be too dangerous.”

“Look I’m not going to let Ignis down. I think any guard would be good enough for the patrol but I also know some of them wouldn’t give two shits listening to an order from Noctis right now,” he runs a hand through his hair. He looks over at Noctis sighing, “your dad has already mentioned to the guards, and I about how your health may be unbalanced now because of the loss of your advisor.”

“So they won’t listen to me?” He shakes his head annoyed, “why not?”

“Too emotional,” he grunts out. “Look they’re going to treat you with kid gloves. Give a pat on your head and say no mean guy is going to enter the castle again. You know treat you like a kid who doesn’t know any better cause your dad is trying to protect you in his own way. I don’t get it but that’s what he is trying to do.”

“So I’m too unstable to make orders,” he snorts. “Typical dad.”

“That’s just how it is right now. So any guard you try to send down there may not even go down there or even want to guard that entrance, not truthfully but I can.”

Luna sighs, “so this is the plan then,” she looks between all the men as they nod their heads. “Wonderful when should we prepare for this attack?” Ravus’s eyes widen. “You did ask Ignis when Somnus planned this attack right?”

“It must have slipped my mind between seeing Ignis turn into a swan and watching a mad man fly off above the tree,” Ravus answers. “I will ask him tonight. Just in case we should prepare as if it may be tonight. Are we agreed?”

The three look between each other before each nod their head.

“Yes tonight we will prepare for a possible attack,” answers Gladio.

* * *

Later that evening once Ignis has gone through his swan into a human routine, he spots Somnus and Ardyn waiting for him. He feels a presence around his middle as he is pulled towards Somnus and Ardyn.

“So sorry dear,” answers Ardyn. “But Somnus was impatient he simply had to speak to you now. Something about a few days is more than enough time for an advisor to remember the secret entrance properly.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, “I beg pardon?”

“You know exactly what I need and are refusing to give it to me,” he growls out snapping his fingers. Ignis watches as nothing seems to happen. Somnus slaps Ardyn in the shoulder. “Ardyn the magic,” he hisses.

“Oh right,” Ardyn drawls out. “My deepest apologies,” he grins snapping his fingers as the ground beneath Ignis trembles. Slowly the ground beneath his feet begins to shift and he can feel himself sinking into the ground.

“Now that I have your attention,” he smirks.

Ignis can barely hear the words being spoken to him all he can feel is the pressure. The unwanted pressure of the earth squeezing against him as his body sink slowly into the ground. He tries to move his arms but feels an invisible force tighten around his shoulder keeping them stiff against his body. He can’t stand this feeling. He needs to be out. He needs to be out. He needs to be out.

He blurts out everything about secret entrances quickly through a crazed haze. He doesn’t stop to breathe in between, only repeating over and over the same information as quickly as he can. He feels the soil against his fingertips and repeats it faster than before barely able to catch his breath.

Ardyn looks at Somnus gleefully listening and winces. “Somnus he’s answered for you.”

“I know.”

“Then I can stop.”

“No,” Somnus grins watching the young man panic as the soil begins to climb up to his chest. “I need to know if it is true. He could be lying,” he says gleefully watching the display before his eyes.

Ardyn snaps his fingers leaving Ignis half-buried in the earth gasping. Ignis tries to block out the noises and just focus on his breathing. He isn’t sinking into the ground anymore and he can move. He can move his arms slightly even if they are stuck in the soil. He’s not trapped. He can manage this. He just needs to breathe. He needs to focus.

“Why did you stop I order you to continue,” he yells spitting in Ardyn’s face. Ardyn wipes his face with the front of his shirt. “You forget I can tell when one is telling the truth. This torture is pointless, meaningless, and a waste of your time. He is telling the truth. I can smell it. It does not smell like a half-truth like last time as I told you. There is no point in this madness.”

“I’m not mad!”

Ardyn smiles softly, “of course not dear. Yet you are wasting time that could be spent planning for tomorrow night’s forceful entrance. You have your information let him live out his remaining days.”

Somnus twitches looking up into Ardyn’s soothing smile. “It is true?”

“Yes, all of it let us leave him.”

“He can’t escape,” Somnus asks dazed. “Promise he won’t escape,” he says as Ignis begins to regulate his breathing back to a more even pace squirming in the ground with no results. 

Ardyn bites his lip. “I promise he won’t escape by himself,” he answers letting the magic flow from his lips towards Ignis. Ignis stops struggling in the ground. He can move freely but he does not feel like moving from this spot for some odd reason.

Somnus laughs, “good. This is great. I will have my revenge…”

“You won’t,” says Ignis shaking. “I’ll find a way. I’ll stop you from hurting Noctis,” he glares up at Somnus.

Somnus snorts and leans down to Ignis’s level. “Stupid stupid Ignis. There is no way you are escaping from this spot and besides even if you could you would be dead after tomorrow night.”

“What?” Ignis says barely believing what he has just heard.

“This curse can only last so long before it kills the one cursed,” he laughs. “I was expecting to have an answer before the month’s end but if I couldn’t persuade you into telling me the answer well, I couldn’t have you trying to tell anyone of my plans now could I? Oh no dear you’ll be dead once tomorrow night is gone. This curse has been slowly killing you.”

Ignis glares daggers at him. “Very well then once I am free, I’ll tell everyone what your plan is. Even if I die tomorrow at least I can tell someone about your plan!”

Somnus laughs louder than before, “have you been keeping track of the moon cycles?” He asks as Ignis raises an eyebrow. “There is no moon tomorrow. No moon no human that can speak. Your doom Ignis either tonight or tomorrow night you’ll be dead and no one will care of your passing,” he laughs turning his back on Ignis. “Ardyn take us home properly this time. I want to prepare myself for tomorrow evening.”

Ardyn rolls his eyes, “of course Somnus.” Ardyn looks back at Ignis seeing the shock and despair and sighs. He dislikes this part of his binding. Death is not something he enjoys it’s pointless and meaningless. You can’t play with something that’s dead and Ignis was something fun to play with. He doesn’t understand why Somnus needs to kill everything he wants cursed. It’s annoying.

* * *

Somnus’s laughter rings out through the forest as he leaves Ignis struggling in the sinking sand. It can’t be even called quicksand, at least with quicksand there is a bottom but for Ignis it feels as if he is being swallowed slowly by the ground. Nothing coherent is traveling through his mind right now. There are no thoughts of what to do for Noctis, or how he will defeat Somnus. All he keeps thinking about is how the sand is traveling further and further up his body. He can’t move as much anymore all he can do is rock side to side trying to stop himself from sinking further into the sand. It just makes it worse but Ignis is not thinking clearly now. He’s not thinking of anything but trying to get free from the ground. He doesn’t even notice when a man with blonde silver hair grabs him by his sinking shoulders shake him. He doesn’t comprehend the words from the man’s mouth only knows that someone is here to witness him be eaten by the earth.

Ravus curses to himself as he tries to wake Ignis from his panic but it is no use. No amount of words or shakes can stop Ignis from his actions as he sinks further into the ground. Ravus wastes no time and whistles for his horse. Ignis is completely useless right now. He makes Phillipe lean his head down as he takes the reins and wraps them under and around Ignis’s upper body that is left above the ground.

“Phillipe forward,” he commands as the horse tugs on its reins trying to pull Ignis from the ground. Slowly Ignis begins to lift out from the ground. His trunk is first to come followed by his waist and thighs. Phillipe snorts tugging the last little bit as Ignis claws at the ground trying to get out of the sinking ground. One last tug is all it takes before Ignis is out of the ground gripping the nearest warm body which happens to be Ravus. His nails dig through Ravus’s shirt as his whole body shakes. His head is bowed as he leans against the warm body and dry sobs breathing out through his mouth quickly unable to catch his breath. He almost suffocated under the dirt for no other reason than Somnus wished it. He had almost been buried alive.

Ravus has never seen Ignis in such a state. He’s never seen him so broken. He’s never seen the man so shaken before, not even when he would do terrible deeds to him or tease him or get him in trouble. Ignis too it in stride, but this, this is so unlike him. He doesn’t know what to do and just pats him on the back letting the man grip his shirt and shake. Words get caught in his throat as he looks down at Ignis. He licks his lips and calls his name as gently as he can. Ignis ignores him. Ravus tries once more and receives the same result. He feels heat boiling under his skin. There is nothing he can do to stop Ignis from this, panic attack. No words or bits of comfort seem to be doing anything. He can’t solve this problem.

“Ignis if you don’t stop crying now well, I don’t know what I’ll do,” he says as Ignis continues to ignore him and sobs. “I might be tempted to ruin the uh kitchen. Yes, your wonderful bowls and spoons and other utensils that are used in the kitchen. Yes so, many things,” he trails on watching as Ignis sniffles. “Yes I’ll not break them but I’ll use them get them dirty and oh no I have no idea how to cook in the kitchen so say goodbye to everything in there.” He finishes lamely as Ignis looks up at him eyes beat red.

Ravus grins, “oh did I get your attention.”

Ignis rubs his nose words not able to come forth from his mouth. He’s beginning to get familiar with his surroundings. He blinks the tears from his eyes and looks up once more seeing Ravus. Ravus!

This is horrible he must find him disgusting showing such an outbreak of emotion. He doesn’t want him to see him so incapacitated. He pulls himself away from him and clears his throat opening his mouth trying to speak words failing him for a moment.

“Ravus,” he states seeing Ravus nods his head keeping quiet. “I apologize for the inconvenience—”

“Oh, Ifrit’s balls Ignis are you listening to yourself right now.”

“Barely,” he says hand digging into the grass letting out a sigh of relief. He’s still on solid ground.

Ravus sighs, “well I’ll let you off on this one time I suppose,” he states seeing Ignis give him half a smirk. “I know so generous.”

“Thank you Ravus.”

“For what?”

“For, being there in time. I knew they were dangerous but,” he closes his eyes.

“Well, it wasn’t all bad. Phillipe got to pull you out of the ground like a stubborn weed,” Ignis raises an eyebrow at that moving out from Ravus’s space. He can’t believe he is being comforted by him. Surely the world must be ending for this to happen.

Ravus might not have been the best at bringing him down. He still feels like a bunch of ants are traveling under his skin. He can still feel the dirt caked under his nails and the silent cries he was emitting before he was taken out from the ground. He grips one hand over the other and holds it for a few moments before relaxing his hands at his side.

“…not that you are a weed,” Ignis hears Ravus's voice. Had he not been listening?

“Have you listened to a word I said?”

“Apologies I’m still recovering from almost becoming a corpse without a coffin. I’ll be sure to listen next time,” he smiles.

Ravus snorts, “well it’s good to see you are in better spirits at least. I would have felt,” he pauses looking for the right word. What would he have felt? He’s not sure he can describe it. Ignis has always been a constant in his life and to have lost him over some stupid spell for petty revenge…well he’s not sure what he is feeling but it feels like a deep loss.

Ignis sighs, “at loss for words Ravus or should I feel it in for you. Perhaps relief,” he laughs as his hands shake, nerves on edge from the almost burial.

Ravus frowns. “Not relief it would make me feel a loss for something that is a treasure.”

Ignis’s eyes widen refusing to meet Ravus’s gaze, “Oh.”

Ravus chuckles, “are you at loss for words now Ignis?”

Ignis does not snort as he answers, “of course not just surprised. I’m used to some prank or trick from you, not kind words. It was surprising.”

Ravus frowns, “have I really made you feel that way,” he asks as Ignis resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“You have bullied me ever since we were children. Is there any other emotion I should expect to feel? Not to mention out of the blue you decided that I was worthy of your attention that night. It’s preposterous honestly.”

Ravus runs a hand through his hair, “well you always are stubborn over these things.” He says as Ignis narrows his eyes at him. “I am trying to explain myself. Lately, lately, my sister has opened my eyes to things I have missed. I can’t act like a child any longer. I haven’t fought you physically in a year or two.”

“Only verbal sparring,” Ignis answers crossing his arms.

“Yes well, I couldn’t give that one, up could I? I just enjoyed seeing your flustered face and I had no idea as to why and well Luna of course suggested I might have feelings,” he manages to say without grimacing.

“And you thought to act on them?”

“Well of course,” he answers. “Not so soon. I had to think about it a bit and of course, I was in denial and then I saw you that night and swooned.”

“Yes imagine my surprise my enemy since my existence having feelings for me. You’ve tormented me for years. Do you understand that” he asks clenching his fists. “It wasn’t a simple boyhood rivalry. You were malicious and then after all those years, you expected me to leap into your arms that night simply because you found me beautiful? Doesn’t that seem odd to you?”

Ravus bites his lip, “well when you put it that way. It seems more than odd, selfish almost,” he admits. “I apologize.”

Ignis looks at Ravus confused, “an apology?”

“Yes.”

“I think…I think that can be a start. But it does not mean much,” he answers stiffly.

Ravus nods his head, “I understand and hope to one day amend what my previous actions have caused.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow at that statement. Ravus apologizing is one thing but outright saying he wants to make it up to Ignis is another thing. Ravus is maturing. It might have taken him becoming a swan and endangerment on the future king to get to this point but it is a start.

Ignis nods his head, “I look forward to your attempt. Now then since that is out of the way and I am no longer sinking into the earth.” He pauses clearing his throat. “I suppose I should tell you what Somnus has planned.”

Ravus smiles, “that would be a good start. So what’s the plan?”

Ignis can only grin as he begins to talk strategy with Ravus. His plan will work and help Noctis succeed in not dying by Somnus’ hand. If he’s lucky he might live to see their triumph. That’s all he can hope for at this point. His life is forfeited for the good of the kingdom, for Noctis. It is his duty to serve the king. Ravus will be disappointed in not revealing his mortality related to the curse but he will get over it. Move on to something new and forget about Ignis the advisor to the next king. He would have liked to see if Ravus would have kept his promise to amend his mistakes but he knows he won’t live to see it. It’s best just to enjoy his last minutes of humanity protecting Noctis and talking with Ravus freely before he will be silenced as a bird and die as a swan tomorrow night.

“So is that the plan then,” Ravus asks as Ignis adjusts the glasses on his nose. He must have blanked out when repeating the plan to Ravus.

“Yes, it should work. I cannot guarantee it but you mentioned Gladio being one of the guards?”

“Yes, he said he would be there to lead the charge when the need arrives. However, where do you fit in this?”

“I will be useless as a swan. I have been informed there is no moon tomorrow and as such my swan form is all I can offer. I will be the distraction and hopefully, that will be enough to sound the alarm and take care of Somnus.”

“If only there was a way to separate him from that Ardyn fellow,” he huffs.

Ignis sighs, “if you anger him enough you can distract him but he might unleash Ardyn on you if you do.” He runs his hand over the grass one last time before standing. “Well, it’s about that time. The moon is disappearing for the night.”

Ravus stands up by Ignis side and hesitates in grabbing his hand. Instead, he offers a small grin. “Yes you will be a beautiful swan once more and then once Somnus is defeated we can work on figuring out this curse, no matter how long it takes.

Ignis bites his tongue and nods his head in agreement. “Of course,” he starts before holding his hand out. “Well then to tomorrow night.”

Ravus laughs shaking Ignis’s hand, “yes tomorrow night. I’ll see you after Somnus’s defeat. He will be defeated because no one has a right to threaten Noctis not when he is so close to my sister.”

Ignis shakes his head. “Oh come on I’m only kidding. Ignis I promise I have grown from that incident. Besides, I have something to ask of you,” he clears his throat. “But after tomorrow. It can wait til then.”

Ignis bites the inside of his cheek and smiles, “yes of course it can wait. Well then if you don’t mind the lake is calling me to come back.” He looks towards Ravus struggling to hide his words. He doesn’t want to die as a bird. He doesn’t want to die alone but it’s for the best of the kingdom.

“Ignis?”

“Oh, apologies I just wanted to offer my thanks. Thank you Ravus,” he says before walking towards the lake for the last time as a man. He doesn’t dare look back not sure if he can fake his expression in front of Ravus. He feels the water climbing up his leg as he touches the bank and shivers as he enters letting the water wash away his humanity for the last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Ardyn rubs his temples as Somnus putters around the place he has called home these past years. It’s not anything grand like the castle Ardyn infiltrated however that’s not the point tonight. Tonight because of his foolish contract he was forced to kill a man for no other reason than because Somnus willed it. He has killed mortals before. Seeing them die causes no pain to himself however most of them deserved it. Most of them made a deal with him and suffered. It’s how all deals or contracts are made. Ardyn assumed as much when he made the contract with Somnus. A betrayed and fiery-tempered king kicked out from his own home. The revenge and despair soaked the air that night when he chanced upon him. He was free then, more powerful than what he has been reduced to due to Somnus rules of the contract. He thought in the man’s grief and anger he would have made a mistake, a hasty error in the deal but no there is only one way to earn his freedom, and try as he might this man has yet to even come close to breaking the contract.

“Don’t look so glum Ardyn you knew how the curse would end,” he says reviewing the information given to him by Ignis. He plans on entering through the back of the castle, the servant’s secret entrance. He prepares his weapon and spells at the ready. Ardyn may be powerful but he can’t depend on the fae in defending him when the time comes.

Ardyn sighs looking at his nails, “the curse does not have a mortality deadline on it. That was an addition you requested.”

Somnus looks over his shoulder, “to protect myself from loose ends. True love doesn’t exist, love in this word is fickle and temporary. He was doomed once the curse was laid upon him. I did him a favor by dying quicker than living out the half existence of swan to man all his life. I was benevolent in my actions.” He grins watching as one of his weapons disappears in sparkles under his touch.

Ardyn sighs, “there is no reason to go through with this. You understand that much at least,” he says crossing his arms across his chest. “You’ve shaken the very foundation of the kingdom. Given a scare to the king’s brat leading to a heightened sense of security. You know this to be true and yet you want to go through with your actions?” He looks as Somnus still summons and places weapons within his armiger. “Ask for forgiveness a simple apology. It might not be too late—”

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!” He covers his ears. “You’ll not trick me. Not when I’ve come this far! Don’t you see this is the only way to have my revenge?”

“…well say you succeed.”

“I will.”

“Of course,” he smiles. “What will be your next step after killing your brother’s son in front of him? What will you do after the deed has been done?” He leans down whispering. “There is no returning from that point. Forget all this revenge. I’ll memory swipe whoever you want, make it so no one will remember what has happened this past month. If you free me you can begin a clean slate and forget this revenge. Haven’t you wasted enough of your life?”

Somnus slams his hand on the table, “I know what you are trying to do.” He glares up at Ardyn. “It won’t work. I will not feel regret for my actions and I will never say the word you want me to say. Now prepare yourself for tomorrow night we attack with all our might. I need your powers at their peak. Do you understand Ardyn?!”

Ardyn gulps nodding his head, “of course. I hope you have a peaceful rest,” he grins before leaving the room.

Somnus waves his hand in the air at his words before continuing to prepare his weapons. It will only be the two of them but Ardyn is under his command. If he wishes it, he can ask for the dead to rise and attack, turn the Crownsguard on each other, cause absolute chaos within the castle and turn the people against the king. The only payment he will accept is the death of his son and maybe he will stop. He doubts he will, his brother needs to lose everything dear to him for what he has done.

* * *

Ravus has been on edge ever since Ignis’s last transformation. He’s unsure as to why but something felt more final when Ignis went to the lake to transform. Maybe it was just the coming nerves for the next night but he didn’t feel like leaving Ignis alone to float on the lake alone. It seemed ridiculous to leave him alone and he also wanted to keep an eye on him. He didn’t trust that Somnus wouldn’t return to finish the job. Still getting Ignis on board with the idea was difficult.

It’s not like the lake would call for him at night and transform him into a man again. He was going to be a swan for some time so might as well spend his time in the kingdom. Ravus said as such to him. It took some hissing, pinching and a few choice words before Ignis reluctantly agreed to return to the kingdom with him.

“Right then let’s get a move on,” he says picking Ignis up from under his webbed feet and carrying him in his arm like a chicken preparing to meet its maker. Ignis quacks glaring at him before letting out a watery gurgle through his throat.

“Oh don’t be mad. Noctis has missed you and what were you going to do anyway? Just wait til nightfall and hope to distract Somnus,” he says placing Ignis on the rear of his horse before mounting it. He turns around and places Ignis in his lap. “Now then you can either ride with me in this position or fly. However, since I’ve yet to see you fly—”

Ignis quacks loudly jumping off the horse flapping his wings quickly getting some wind beneath his wing lifting himself off just above Ravus.

“Oh really Ignis,” he laughs. “You take this moment to show me you can fly now.”

He hears a loud quack from above and yells up. “Well see you at the castle just don’t release any of your excrements on me along the way.”

* * *

They arrive back at the castle with no issues from leaving the forest. He’s entering the front gate when he feels Ignis dive into his chest as soon as he is off the horse.

“My goodness Ignis that was a terrible landing,” he comments seeing the feathers ruffled and thinning. It’s strange to think only a moment ago his feathers seemed smoother and not as ruffled. Perhaps it was just landing into his chest.

Quack.

Ravus looks down at the swan raising its neck tilting its head at him. He chuckles still able to see Ignis hidden behind those eyes. Not to mention the small markings around his eyes like his glasses. “You best be on good behavior. Not that it will be trouble for you but I don’t want to rescue you from the cook.”

“Ravus you’ve returned,” smiles his sister greeting him at the front gate. She catches the swan in his arms ad gasps. “Is that Ignis,” she whispers.

Ignis quacks in his defense and bows his long neck in her direction.

Luna’s hand covers her mouth, “oh Ignis. Noctis will be so happy to see you. He’s been fighting his father since he left trying to find you but since Ravus found you he has not been as restless.

Ignis gurgles in his throat raising his head to nuzzle against Luna’s hand. Ravus is not amused as Luna lets Ignis nuzzle against her cooing at him. “Jealous brother,” she teases as Ignis releases a mumbled quack looking smugly up at Ravus.

Ravus points his nose up and away handing Ignis to Luna. “Not at all. If Ignis wants to greet you why not.”

Luna chuckles, “oh don’t be such a sour sport.” She holds Ignis in her arms and smiles. “Did Ravus treat you well?”

Quack.

“Oh really,” she smiles looking back at Ravus as he rolls his eyes. Luna chuckles, “well Ignis I am glad you have returned and hopefully, after this event, we can find a way to return you to your normal size.”

Quacks and soft gurgles are heard as Ignis nuzzles Luna.

“Oh thank you. However Ignis you are too heavy to carry to Noctis,” she says setting him down gently on the ground. Ignis flutters his wings before waddling to a safer position to waddle by Luna. “Ravus are you going to join us?”

Ravus runs a hand through his hair, “no. I feel Noctis needs this time privately with Ignis and I need to speak to Gladio about tonight’s plan.”

Luna nods her head, “very well. Come alone Ignis Noctis has missed you.”

Ignis turns his head around looking back at Ravus and lets out a quack before following after Luna. He wants to spend his last moments with Noctis even if they are going to be in this swan form.

Ravus watches both of them leave before heading to the guard's training grounds. He needs to speak to Gladio about the upcoming plan for tonight.

* * *

Ignis feels his legs aching as he waddles after Luna. It’s ridiculous how many stairs does he need to go up to see Noctis. Why couldn’t he have come down for him? He grumbles under his beak following Luna as she opens the door to Noctis’s room and smiles.

“Noctis I have someone here to see you,” she says as Noctis grumbles from his awkward position on the couch. He sits up rubbing his eyes before raising an eyebrow.

“A duck?”

Ignis would gasp if he still had his vocal cords however quacking and pinching Noctis’s legs seem to do the trick.

“Ow, Luna why’d you bring—”

“Ignis,” she interrupts. “He has a bit of curse remember.”

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” he says once more looking down at the swan glaring at him. He chuckles. “Still look like you Specs but the feathers are new.”

Ignis ruffles his feathers and snaps at Noctis. Noctis laughs before patting Ignis on the back. “I know you want to yell at me but Ignis I’m glad you’re back. We’re going to figure a way out of this somehow. We’ll make Somnus crack and spill the secret on how to help you or Ardyn,” he says unsure. “The point is I’m glad your back home safe.”

Ignis waddles towards Noctis and nuzzles against his leg. This will be his last moment with Noctis he wants to cherish it as much as he can. Noctis smiles down at him. “You’re a pretty swan though Specs.”

The door to the bedchamber opens as Gladio enters along with Ravus, “Ignis,” he asks looking at the bird who only quacks up at him. Gladio looks over at Noctis, “that’s really him?”

Quack! Quack! Answers Ignis as Ravus sighs. “Yes if you would have listened to me the last time you would know that. However, now that everyone is here, we need to go over the plan fully. There will be no room for mistakes.”

Noctis nods his head, “right so Ignis creates a distraction. Gladio is there at the entrance to warn the guards and sound the alarm.”

“I’ll be by Noctis in case Somnus or Ardyn breaks through,” answers Luna. “We’ll join as soon as the alarm is sounded.”

“Right and I’ll help Gladio push back Somnus or distract Ardyn whichever comes first,” he answers.

“It has a good chance of working provided they use that entrance,” Ravus says crossing his arms.

“Right and when Ardyn starts his magic tricks again?” Asks Gladio.

“We have to hope we will have Somnus detained by then. I think Ardyn is tired of Somnus, we could convert him to our side.” Answers Noctis.

“But if not?” Gladio asks.

“Then we have a bigger problem on our hand, but let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Ravus answers looking over the group. “So then everyone knows their duty for tonight,” he asks getting a murmur of agreements along with a single quack.

Ravus grins, “good then let’s put on a good show for our surprise guests.”

* * *

Ardyn sighs for the third time that night. Somnus in all his craze and self-delusions has managed to find his brother’s kingdom once more. They’ll be using one of the back entrances mentioned by Ignis but if Somnus does not stop his gleeful manic expressions and comments he might lose his mind before the battle starts.

“Somnus,” he whispers as they hide behind some shrubbery watching the guards walk by. “I think a little more stealth is in order.”

Somnus laughs, “oh let me have this bit of fun. I can’t wait to see my brother’s distressed face seeing his son dead in front of him. It feels me with glee can’t you feel it too?”

Ardyn bites his lip and nods his head, “yes of course. However, there is still time—”

“Hush,” he clips. “There is no more time only my time.”

Ardyn raises an eyebrow, “forgive me then but what are we going to do now then? Are we going to laugh from the shrubberies?”

Somnus's teeth clash as he glares at Ardyn, “take the guards out, distract them. Do what you must as long as no one sees me enter the back entrance.”

Ardyn grins, “as you wish it.”

Somnus makes his way through the two guards at the back end of the castle. They were easy to dispatch. Not a sound was heard during the takeover and gradually he walks towards the iron locked gate. The back end where servants could leave the confines of the castle and get some peace from the nobles. It also serves as a cellar for wines it appears for as soon as Somnus makes Ardyn open the locked iron gate with his magic he smells the spice in the air, sees the overly large wooden casket barrels.

“Shall we sample a taste,” teases Ardyn as Somnus glares at him. “Or let’s just get to the revenge he,” sighs dramatically.

Somnus tsshes, “you’d think you would be more enthusiastic about killing. Taking your anger out on these people instead of the one you are forced to be bond to,” he sneers.

Ardyn shrugs, “I’d rather the wine if we are being honest,” he grins as Somnus rolls his eyes as passing through the cellar. It’s quiet and very easy to walk through. There are no servants or guards through the passageway. So far Ignis’s instructions are proving fruitful, too bad the teen will die by the end of the night. He could have turned him more towards his side of revenge. Could have let his betrayal simmer and brew and used him in another ploy. Oh well, can’t keep any loose ends.

He climbs up the stone steps seeing light from under the approaching door. He hears nothing behind the door and sees no shadows move from beneath the door. He grins as he begins to open it slowly looking right and then left.

“Hi,” grins a man covered in an eagle tattoo with long hair pulled back into a bun. From his side, there are two other intimidating guards. It’s not much but it is a start as one of them disappears in a flash almost as if they could warp. No, surely his brother would not be so stupid as to share their magic with these commoners. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have time to contemplate it much further as Gladio slashes his broadsword towards his head. Somnus smirks as one of the old’s king’s swords blocks the attacks with ease. It doesn’t faze Gladio but it does throw the man off the edge for a moment. Enough for Somnus to command Ardyn to help him in the battle. Without much say in the matter, Ardyn helps Somnus in the battle but only doing the bare minimum.

As more guards begin to infiltrate the tiny room by the cellar entrance Somnus becomes frustrated. Ignis had lied to him, had warned of his arrival. If he’s still alive he would pay for it with his life.

The battle continues through the storage only for a few more minutes.

“Ardyn,” yells Somnus bashing away Gladio’s broadsword knocking the man over with ease. “Destroy all who enter my path,” he yells watching Gladio try to lift himself up. “My patience has run thin with this nonsense.”

Ardyn unable to refuse a command begins to follow Ardyn’s order and destroy the guardsmen. How that is accomplished was not stated in the command fortunately so while he does not kill them, he does destroy some part of them that makes it impossible for them to continue fighting.

Without much effort after Somnus has commanded Ardyn to destroy the coming guards, the fight becomes easier than before. They are taken out with ease and Somnus is able to make his way towards the first hallway towards the main chamber of the castle. He remembers the hallway, recognizes the stone walls as men continue to attack him from all angles. The pictures and ornaments and decorations lined along the hall are new but he remembers hiding behind the larger tapestries before his brother decided to throw him out all for something stupid. Trying to cause a civil war was no reason to banish him. These filthy Niffs and Tenebraes did not deserve to be on Insomnian soil. He impales one of the guards that tried to stab him from behind and sighs.

“This could have been prevented if only he had not banished me,” he says in a trance before regaining his focus once more.

At this point guards who had been informed of the battle had snuck Noctis and Luna away to one of the panic rooms. Noctis was not agreeable to the idea and had fought all the way there. Of course, his uncle wanted to kill him but how could he let all his guards die for him. If only he could end this madness and find a solution for his uncle and stop the loss of these lives. He watches the door slam shut behind him locking him and Luna inside a panic room.

“So was that a good enough performance,” asks Noctis as Luna sighs.

“Could have been better.” She states looking around the room. “Now which tapestry leads out of this room?”

Noctis smirks and points at the picture showing a dying tree on a lonely hill. “That one. Might have to tell dad to retrain a few Crownsguards after this,” he says pushing the tapestry away to reveal a narrow exit through the wall. “They’ll need to know how to spot a fake panic room and not enter the room the prince stands in front of claiming is the panic room,” he says carefully sliding through the exit as Luna follows after him.

He holds out his hand for her once he reaches the other side and she laughs before exiting the tunnel herself.

“Well we shouldn’t scold them too much or else our plan would not have worked,’ she says before forming her trident out of thin air. “Let’s go find our third and see how he is handling the fight.”

Gladio was not handling the fight at all. After Somnus had struck him down he knew he couldn’t continue to fight in such a small area and hope to defeat him. While he was laying on his back after Somnus swatted him down like a fly he saw Ardyn halfheartedly fighting the guards. Maybe they could use that to defeat Somnus for good. There has to be some way to win Ardyn’s favor. He doesn’t have long to think about it before Somnus is approaching him for the final blow. He dodges out of the man’s attack and luckily makes his way towards the entrance out of the hallway. He hears Somnus order more attacks from Ardyn and dodges out of the man’s way. They won’t be able to fight in such tight quarters it’s like shooting fish in a barrel with how Somnus and Ardyn begin to take out the Crownsguard with ease.

He’s just about to gather Somnus’s attention when he sees a flurry of feathers squawk from the air landing on top of Ardyn’s face.

“What are you doing take care of that bird,” yells Somnus, as he makes, pushes past the fallen Crownsguard to get to the main part of the castle. He still had time to look for Regis’s son and annihilate him. He can find the brat and end him in front of Regis. He’ll have his revenge.

Ardyn grabs the bird that had surprised him by its middle and sees the familiar markings and chuckles. “Oh, you survived you, poor dear,”

“Quack,” Ignis says trying to free his wings from Ardyn’s grasp.

Ardyn smiles, “well he did say to take care of you and that can be taken in many ways. Somnus isn’t very bright when he is angered so easily,” he says setting Ignis down on the ground. “There I have spared your life and taken care of you as requested by Somnus. Don’t waste your time with this upcoming battle there is nothing you can do to prevent what is about to happen. Try spending your last moments a bit more happily or at the very least away from here,” he grins.

Ignis bristles his feathers and lets out a series of undistinguishable quacks as Ardyn’s chuckles at the reply. “Very well it is your life to gamble and spend as you like. Though I would have chosen a different route if I were you,” he answers before his form is pulled by his middle disappearing with a sudden pop.

“Where were you,” asks Somnus blocking the series of attacks by the Crownsguard. “I told you I need you to destroy them all but Noctis and Regis,” he amends quickly.

“Oh I was taking care of that bird you told me to do first,” he smirks.

“And did you?”

“Of course just as you said,” he comments before getting shot with a beam of bright golden light. He falls to the ground and looks at the fluid dripping down his arm before slowly sucking itself back into his body. “Oh that one hurt actually,” he laughs looking at the source who attacked him. “The prince’s fiancé.”

“Luna actually,” she comments before raising her trident once more to attack.

“Luna,” he repeats, “such a lovely name. And I’m terribly sorry for what Somnus is about to command.”

Somnus laughs, “do you think you know me,” he yells seeing the same man from before with the eagle tattoo attack him. He pushes him back with his magic and laughs. “What good is a shield that can’t protect a prince. A worthless prince at that allowing his fiancé and guard to die for him.”

“Ardyn I think I’ve found his weakness,” he laughs as Luna attacks Ardyn once more with her trident. Ardyn sighs dodging the attack with ease for now.

“Oh, and what is that,” he stalls hoping for something or anyone to cause a distraction.

“These two will die by my hands,” he laughs briefly before a sword blocks his next attack. He glares at the induvial who has interrupted his attack on the princess and laughs. “Ravus such a pleasure to meet you once more.”

“Can’t say the same for you,” he answers pushing back against Somnus’s weapon. “Cease this madness and we just might let you live.”

Somnus laughs and laughs louder as Ravus grits his teeth. “Might let me live? Darling, I’ve been living for nothing more than revenge you think I’ll give that up so easily,” he growls out swinging his sword at Ravus once more.

“Ravus,” yells Luna trying to block Ardyn’s attack but failing as she has to jump back to avoid his next attack. Ravus ignores his sister in favor of blocking Somnus. He has to focus on keeping Somnus’s attention for now.

Ardyn chuckles looking over at Luna, “dear girl haven’t you had enough yet,” he says twisting his head to the side. “You’re just fooling yourself.”

He feels a spear shoot through his shoulder and turns around seeing a duplicate of Somnus only younger. Somnus only said he wanted to kill the prince not that he couldn’t have a little fun or notify him of the prince. He grins as he begins to battle off Luna and the prince at once. It’s a fun game and who knew this whole experience has turned out to be chaotic fun and it’s just beginning.

Somnus chuckles at Ravus, “you think you can stop me boy. I’ll have you all killed. And for what over some stupid brat,” he yells kicking Ravus in the gut. “I’ve been fighting long before you’ve been born,” he says having his weapons attack Ravus from all angles until Ravus’s sword flies out from his hand. “You’re nothing to me,” he hisses lifting the sword above his head before a flurry of white feathers is caught in his vision. He growls at the distraction waving his hands around trying to get the bird away from his face. Ravus takes this time to roll and grab his sword. He hears a crack and looks back seeing the bird’s wing limp and twisted from an odd angle.

“Ignis,” he says eyes looking on Somnus as he charges at him swiping the sword down upon the man who blocks it with ease.

“Oh did you like that swan. I was planning on having him cooked tonight. What other purpose does it serve,” he laughs.

“Take it back,” Ravus growls out words more informal and rougher than normal. “Apologize and leave Ignis alone.”

“You want me to say sorry? Are you mad? You want me to appologize for everything that has happened to me,” he laughs knocking the sword from Ravus’s hands once more as he brings the king’s weapons circling both of them. “How should I kill you?”

Snap.

Somnus feels his body freeze unable to move an inch. He can’t even move his mouth to ask what is happening. A loud laugh is heard across the courtyard.

“For years you’ve never slipped up on our agreement,” grins Ardyn swiping Luna’s attack away with ease. “Oh calm down girly I’m no longer interested in this fight.” He walks over towards Somnus frozen in his action as Ardyn chuckles standing in front of him. “You were never to repeat the word sorry, in any context, and my dear,” he grins face cracking on half from his overly large smile. “You’ve just broken your contract. I’m no longer yours darling,” he laughs. He sees pleading eyes blinking slowly under his spell and snorts. “Oh, are you begging dear? Hmm, such a pity I thought you were stronger than that,” he says dark tendrils coming from his hand crawling along the ground like lifeless worms. They cover Somnus’ frozen form and enter through his flesh and begin to wrap around his body tighter and tighter until he looks like a covered red and black ball of yarn. Suddenly warning the mass of Somnus and the worm-like creatures explodes into dust being swept away in the air.

The three conscious survivors of the attack, Luna, Noctis, and Ravus only stare in horror at Ardyn’s power. Ardyn laughs at their expressions. “Oh don’t fret little ones. None of you have crossed me yet,” he teases. “I have no reason to cause harm to the ones who indirectly freed me. What type of fae would I be.”

“Fae,” asks Luna, “then you are pure magic?”

“In some ways, yes but if you don’t mind, I must be on my way,” he says as Ravus falls to his knees in front of him.

Ardyn raises an eyebrow at the action. “Please, can you help Ignis? You’ve cursed him only following Somnus’s orders,” he says quickly trying not to offend Ardyn. “There must be a way to break his curse.”

“There is a way,” Ardyn sighs, “but you haven’t much time. Only you can break the curse. I am sorry but if I say much more then you won’t have the power to break it. Well toodles,” he laughs disappearing into a puff of dust traveling on the wind. Ravus can hear his laughter and shakes his head.

“Ravus,” says Luna kneeling by the fallen swan, Ignis. “Hurry you must do something.”

“What can I do,” he asks as he hurries by Luna’s side. “You can heal him, can’t you? Like you did Noctis,” he begs. Luna shakes her head sadly.

“This is a swan Ravus,” she says as Ravus gently picks up Ignis in his arms feeling his breath become shallow. “I…something is blocking me from helping. It must be part of his curse. Ardyn said only you can break it.”

“How though,” he asks watching Ignis struggle to stay awake. “Luna help me,” he shouts.

Luna shakes her head tears falling down her face. “I can’t Ravus. I can’t I’m sorry,” she cries as Noctis kneels by her rubbing her back. He looks down at Ignis and turns his head away. He can’t watch one of his friends die. He doesn’t want to watch Ignis die.

Ravus grits his teeth and glares at the struggling swan. “You asshole,” he starts. “You knew this would happen didn’t you! You knew and yet you helped us anyway,” he growls out. “Why can’t you be selfish for once. Just one-time Ignis be selfish and keep living do you understand me swan or human I don’t care I just want you to live please,” he says pulling the swan in his arms tears falling. “Please Ignis,” he whispers. “I love you, you stubborn idiot.”

He feels Ignis go limp in his arms and shudders keeping him close to his chest rocking him. This can’t be happening Ignis can’t be dead. Not stubborn Ignis. Not his Ignis. This isn’t fair! He sees something sparkle out of the corner of his eyes. He lifts his head sniffling seeing another shining sparkle drop by his side and looks around worried. Is Somnus back or is it Ardyn coming for revenge?

He feels a tug in his arm and sees the sparkles continue to hit the ground by him as a warm glow forms around Ignis. It looks like a burning candle glow as more sparkles and lights begin to wrap around Ignis’s swan body. Ravus watches in shock as the limp body is lifted into the air as a mixture of light and water encase the body thrumming in an unknown sound. Gradually the water begins to evaporate into the air and the bright light dims to show a human Ignis laying on his side in the grass. Ravus hesitates and raises a hand to touch Ignis’s body when suddenly he sees the body take in a deep breath of air.

Slowly the body moves to a sitting position and Ravus stares as Ignis turns his gaze on him still disoriented. Before Ignis can get a word out Ravus has already wrapped his arms around him and his squeezing him to another near-death experience.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he curses as Ignis adjusts his glasses as if drunk.

“I beg your pardon,” he answers.

“Idiot big stubborn idiot,” he laughs tears in his eyes.

“I…wait I didn’t quack,” he says looking down at his hands in confusion. “I’m human?”

“Yes human not a swan anymore,” he laughs as Ignis smiles shaking.

“Human,” Ignis says before he’s tackled by Noctis and Luna in a big hug.

“You had us so worried,” says Luna hugging Ignis.

“Specs I order you to never do something like that again. Never take my place again got it,” Noctis says stubbornly looking at him.

“I uh,” he flushes, “I shall try to keep that promise. It is good to be human again. Noctis, Luna, perhaps I may—”

Luna nods her head pulling Noctis away, “come on Noctis I think I saw Gladio passed out over by the wall.”

“What but Ignis,” he points at him before receiving the look from Luna. “Oh…uh sure Luna,” he smiles leaving Ravus and Ignis alone.

Ignis adjusts his glasses trying to keep his hands busy. He feels Ravus staring at him and laughs. “I’ve not changed that, much have I?”

Ravus rubs his neck, “Uh no. No still the same,” he says as Ignis nods his head. “Still beautiful.”

Ignis sighs, “Ravus—”

“Ignis don’t start please.”

“I wasn’t going to start anything,” he huffs. “I, I am curious how the curse was broken. I was barely awake when you were speaking your final words to me,” he blushes. “May I ask what you said to me?”

Ravus becomes flustered, “well I may have said,” he starts before sighing. “I said I loved you…swan or human I love you and wanted you to live.”

“Oh.”

“Oh,” repeats Ravus, “Is that all you can say?”

Ignis stands up and dusts his pants, “well I suppose so? I am unsure how to handle these new emotions.”

Ravus interrupts, “so you love me too?”

“I, well,” Ignis says adjusting his glasses. “I do not find you as annoying anymore…and perhaps we may try this,” he whispers. “I’m not opposed to the idea if that is what you are asking? And why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?”

Ravus grins, “hmm no reason. Just wondering how long it’s going to take for you to fall for me too,” he teases as Ignis’s face pinkens.

“As I said I am not opposed to the idea,” he mumbles as Ravus reaches to grab his hand. “We have been through a lot the past week or so. It is only natural to have these feelings is it not?”

Ravus chuckles, “Ignis just hurry up and say you love me.”

Ignis gasps, “I will do no such thing so soon.”

Ravus smirks, “oh so you feel something for me,” he teases making Ignis blush once more.

“Ravus— “he manages to get out before he feels chapped lips pressing against his own. He looks at Ravus in shock unable to form a coherent sentence. Ravus is only grinning at him holding out his hand for Ignis to take. What on earth does he see in this man? Maybe, just maybe he can find out he thinks as he reaches for Ravus’s hand.


End file.
